Mating Season
by 123Ekaterina
Summary: An OC is somehow transported from her ordinary life into an animated world of TMNT, but there is something wrong with our favorite ninja turtles. Turns out that the ninjas are not so safe to be around with when it is turtles' mating season, especially if you're a girl. Raphael/OC. Slight Donatello/OC in later chapters. Rated M for sexual scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is rated M for a reason, there is a LEMON and I intend it to be a one-shot with Raphael, my favorite ninja turtle. Please read and review and tell me if I should continue this lemon story or not. Also, sorry if Raphael is a little OOC.**

Mating Season

I don't know how the hell I ended up in these stinking sewers. I was in my house watching TMNT series with a beer in my hand, spending my Saturday night alone once again, brooding over the tough break-up with my ex-boyfriend. I must have fallen asleep or something, because the sewers didn't look real! I looked around only to find that everything was animated, as if drawn and colored by a skilled hand. The dimensions seemed off as well. I knew this place was not real since it appeared to be a cartoon of some sort, but it looked three-dimensional just like a real world. My head started spinning from me drinking alcohol or from my brain having hard time adjusting to this strange place. I leaned against a wall trying to steady myself and waiting for my senses to return to normal. I looked down at my torso and almost fell when I noticed it to be animated as well. My usually plump thighs were much curvier than I remember, my stomach flatter than it usually was, and my breasts bigger than my original C cup. I was able to steady myself and walk towards the sewer waters looking at my own reflection. My whole face and body were animated making me look like an attractive girl of my age, my tight shorts and tanktop which I wore at home for comfort added more sex-appeal to my already curvy cartoon form. The stench of the sewer waters woke me from my trance and I realised that I had to find a way back home.

I decided to continue forward grabbing onto the wall for support. After maybe fifteen minutes I could see a light and hear voices. I followed the light in hopes of finding help and came to a very familiar clearing. My eyes grew wide in shock as I took all of the scenery. "Holy Mother of God," I said in a low voice as I realized I was in a layer of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! I started to chuckle thinking that I must be hallucinating or finally going crazy.

The next thing I knew, I was pinned against the wall with something sharp pressed against my neck. I focused my eyes to come face to face with who I realized to be Raphael. My whole body trembled from fear and excitement since he was my favorite ninja turtle. His eyes were radiating intense emotions like anger and something more...animalistic and primitive in nature.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" he growled out in his manly voice. I only shuddered as I felt the vibrations of his growl through the shell. He looked at my flushed face, continuing my pink blush down my neck to my breasts which were pressed against his shell, making them look bigger. I heard him take a sharp breath and close his eyes frowning. "Listen to me very carefully, doll-face," he said in a slow forced tone, opening his eyes to look into my blue ones. "Whoever you are, you must get out of here… right… now," he said with a serious tone putting more emphasis on the gravity of the situation. He seemed to be fighting for control of himself but I did not understand what the problem was. "...before it's too late." What the hell was he talking about? If I was really in the TMNT universe, the safest place to be was with the ninja turtles. Has Shredder finally gotten to them with some kind of mind control? "I am used to these… urges," he breathed out taking the sai away from my neck and forcing himself to step away, "...but my brothers… they will tear you apart if they see you." What? What the hell was he talking about? I was too dumbstruck to talk as he pulled me from the wall and pushed me towards the direction I came from, quite roughly too. "Get the hell out of here while you still can."

Suddenly, the look in his eyes completely changed as he looked up and down my body. His piercing gaze made me feel naked and vulnerable. I hugged myself instinctively and took a step back. He had a predatory glee in his eyes filled with desire and lust. It made me shudder from both fear and excitement. I continued to walk backwards as Raphael followed until my back met the wall. He came closer still with that hungry look in his eyes. He pressed his hands against the wall next to my head, trapping me with his muscular arms, his big body close to mine. He chuckled darkly as he took in my flushed still quite buzzed appearance. "Wearing clothes like these, I'd say you're looking for trouble," he smirked and licked his lips, "Or for a good fuck." My eyes widened from shock. I felt small and vulnerable next to him knowing that he could easily take what he wanted, but for some reason that thought made my lower regions ach with excitement and need. He leaned in and inhaled my female pheromones, growling in approval. "Trust me, babe, I can show ya a hell of a good time." His face was so close to mine that I thought he was going to kiss me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here," I heard a playful voice behind Raphael. I felt the red ninja turtle stiffen and turn around, blocking me with his body from view and facing the owner of the voice.

"Beat it, Micky, I found her first, I'm keeping her for myself," I heard Raphael speak to Michelangelo in a threatening tone.

"Oh, come on, Raph, we always shared before, what's stopping you now?"

"I agree. Wasn't it you who said bros come before hoes?"

"I know what I said, Leo, now shut up!" Raphael barked out with anger, his shell coming closer to me. I guess he was trying to protect me from his own brothers. I was relieved that I had at least one ally.

"According to my calculations, there is 7.9% chance of you defeating all three of us. Now, step aside and let us enjoy ourselves."

"Can't do that, Donnie," I saw him take out his sai and ready to defend me.

I panicked and blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. "Wait!" Everyone looked at me as I stepped from Raphael's protective figure. He looked at me as if I was crazy. "I… I won't resist to you, but… but it has to be most skilled, most handsome, strongest, and toughest ninja turtle to have me." I turned on my charm and spinned around showing off all of my curves, feeling their hungry eyes on me. "You know you want this, boys," I said in a seductive voice, "But I am not a whore. I am a prize for the winner, and whoever is the winner is all up to you." I knew I sounded like a slut, but I had a better chance fighting off one ninja turtle than all four. I silently prayed that their sex-crazed minds would force them to fight each other, perhaps giving me a chance to escape.

I saw Leonardo smirk and approach me, wrapping his arm around my waist and bringing me closer to him. "I'm the leader around here, therefore, I am the best ninja." I looked at other ninja turtles' faces to see any signs of disagreement. Everyone but Raphael did not protest to this. I panicked, my plan falling apart right before my eyes. I pleaded silently for Raphael to step up.

"I heard the lady say she wanted the strongest ninja around, and that would be me," his voice sounded arrogant as he stepped closer to Leonardo and me.

"He's right," I looked at Leo and touched his biceps, "His muscles are much bigger than yours."

Leo frowned but smirked a second later, "Strength means nothing when you can't control your own anger. But I..." he leaned closer to my face, "I stay focused, all eyes on the prize." He leaned into my neck and inhaled my scent, kissing my soft skin and making me shudder.

"But…" I tried to pull away from him, only to be pressed more against his shell, "Focus means nothing when you don't have the smarts." I tried to make Donatello retaliate against Leonardo as well, making him think he had a chance. "A quick mind can overcome anything in its way."

"Leo, lets settle this as ninja to ninja," spoke Donatello taking out his staff, ready for fight. "She is right. According to my calculations, I have 51% chance of defeating you one-on-one."

"Hold on, dudes. I think the dudette said she wants the most handsome ninja turtle around here. And we all know it's me," Michelangelo pointed both of his thumbs at his face, smiling charmingly at me and giving me a wink.

Seeing that he was quickly losing control, Leonardo let go of me, pushed me behind him, and took out his ninja swords. "Bring it, fellas. Who's up first?"

Donatello attacked first, and soon enough both ninja turtles were engaged in combat. I was watching them in amazement, quite impressed with their skills and that my plan worked. I wondered why the turtles were behaving in such a way and what could have triggered it. In cartoon series, they never had these strong sexual urges only potential love interests, but come to think of it, it WAS a cartoon series. My head started pounding as the events of today swirled in my mind. "This can't be really happening, this can't be real," I murmured feeling light-headed.

"It can and it is, dudette," I heard Micky's voice behind me only now realising how close he was to me. He pressed his hardness against my butt as he started to kiss my shoulders.

"Why are you guys so horny all of a sudden?" I moaned out as Michelangelo touched a sensitive part of my neck.

"Ah… Donnie said it had something to do with turtles' mating season," he replied more focused on rubbing himself against my butt than speaking. I tried to fight him but he was strong. All of a sudden, I was on the floor and saw Raphael fighting Michelangelo.

"I told you she was MINE, now back off before I lose it!" Raphael growled threateningly which made my insides curl and my privates spasm at the same time. He suddenly turned to my direction and inhaled the air. "Can't you sense how excited she gets when I am like this? I know you have, Micky. Even a dumbass like you noticed it."

Michelangelo frowned not liking the unsults. "Nuh-uh! She's excited 'cause she liked what she felt pressed against her butt!" Raphael only growled more, losing his temper and attacking his brother.

I looked around seeing all four ninja turtles fighting and realized that it was my only chance to escape. I got up and started running to the direction I came. I did not care where I was going, as long as it took me away from the sex-crazed reptiles; however, deep inside I secretly hoped that Raphael would catch up to me and claim me as his. Wow, I am one sick little monkey.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts of escape that I did not hear almost silent feet following me into the depths of the sewers. After running for about ten minutes, I stopped when I came to a dead end. I turned around hoping to find another way around, only coming face to face with Raphael. I sighed in relief but was taken aback when he pinned me against the wall breathing hard, looking at my breasts behind the tank top.

"You shouldn't have come here," he said roughly not meeting my eyes, "Especially at the time like this." I shuddered as the ninja turtle grabbed my wrists with his one hand and lifted them above my head. He looked at the roundness of my breasts and massaged one with his three-fingered hand. I whimpered as I felt pleasure build up in my lower regions, which just begged to be touched. Raphael smirked at this, but then scowled showing his teeth and pressed his chest harder against mine, making me whimper in slight pain. "Why aren't you resisting me?! You don't even know me! And yet…" he looked into my eyes with such passion it made my heart melt and spark more desire. "You act like you had a crush on me for a long time."

"Raphael," I moaned out making the fire brighter in his eyes, "Please, just kiss me already." Whatever self-control was left in him had instantly disappeared as he attacked my mouth with his. His tongue brushed against my lips demanding entrance which I gave instantly. My mind was clouded, it felt so good. I felt his big hand sneak underneath my tank top and pinch my nipple at which I moaned into his mouth and arched against him in approval. He did not let go of my wrists, desperate for control which I readily gave him. He lifted my tank top to reveal my round breasts into the chilled air, my nipples standing up, erect and ready for more stimulation. Raphael buried his face in them and started sucking and licking my sensitive buds.

"Shit," I moaned out as my pussy ached almost in pain to be touched. Raphael looked up at me and smirked.

"You've been a bad girl trying to whore yourself out to my brothers like that, when you knew perfectly well that I claimed you first." All of a sudden he made me face the wall, pressing my wrists against it and exposing my back side. He groaned as he wrapped his hand around my buttchick.

"Shit, babe, you've got one hell of an ass!" He pulled my shorts and underwear down slapping my bare butt with his palm. I whimpered at the sensation liking the pain and pleasure of it. He made me bend over and inserted his big fat finger inside my pussy. It went in so easily that it surprised both of us.

"Fuck, babe, you're so wet down there." He groaned out as he let go of my wrists. The next thing I knew he was licking up my juices from behind making me moan out from pleasure. I held onto the wall for support as his finger penetrated me and his tongue stimulated my clit.

"Fuck… Raph… Please," I did not realise that I was practically begging for it. He growled in excitement as he stood up and positioned himself at my entrance. I was prepared for intrusion but nothing happened. I turned my head around and met Raphael's self-satisfied smirking face. "Now, say who you belong to, babe."

I felt my mind cloud over from the hornyness I felt, disregarding my pride I replied, "To you, Raphael, now fuck me before I…" I didn't finish my angry threat as the ninja turtle quickly thrusted into me. We both moaned at the sensation. He was gifted in length and thickness, but my excitement pushed away any pain I might have felt from such rough intrusion.

"Holy shit, Raph," I moaned out in appreciation of his size. He started moving inside of me with precise thrusts, his thick head brushing against my pleasure points making my back arch. I started pushing back to meet his thrusts making his dick go deeper inside of me and making the ninja turtle growl from pleasure. He held onto my ass, slapping it occasionally as he started to thrust faster into me. I could feel myself getting closer to orgasm. Raphael sensed this and started touching my clit with his finger.

"That's right, babe, come for me," he panted out being close to release as well. Hearing this made my pleasure rise and before I knew it I was moaning his name in ecstasy. I closed my eyes as the pleasure spread throughout my body making it shake from sweet weakness. I was in a haze of an orgasm as I felt Raphael pull out and pour his hot semen all over my back side. He grunted as he came, leaning his weight on his palm against the wall.

That was the best sex I have ever had. I felt extremely weak and lightheaded to the point where I was not able to stand on my own. Before I fell over I felt a pair of strong protective arms around me, easily supporting my weight. Everything was spinning and turning black, I felt hot and cold at the same time, my body shivering and weak. As I lost consciousness I thought that this was the best wet dream I have ever had and that I would remember it forever.

Some time later, I woke up with a raging headache. I moaned as I got up holding my head in my hands. "Ah, shit!" I scolded myself for getting drunk again and not drinking enough water before I went to bed. I closed my eyes as I rubbed my head to ease the pain. "Great, Katrina. Just great…"

"So, Katrina is your name then," I heard the manly voice from my wet dream. I froze and looked up to find the animated form of Raphael looking at me, arms crossed, and leaning against the wall. He looked self-pleased looking me up and down, but there was a hint of concern behind his eyes.

"What the… What the shit is this?" I asked standing up finally and looking around. This was not my apartment, this wasn't my bedroom. Everything was still animated including myself, and I realized that whatever happened last night was all too real. I felt my headache increase ten-fold, my body still weak from yesterday. I stumbled but felt myself caught in Raphael's arms.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, doll-face. You need to rest," the ninja turtle guided me to the bed and set me down on it. "Don't worry, you're in my bedroom, they won't touch you in here."

All of the events of what I thought was my crazy wet dream came crashing down on me. I did not know what to do, I did not know how I got here, and I didn't know if I ever would get home. As I looked at the ninja who stared at me with concern I understood that at least I had someone care about me, and that perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N: Please tell me if I should continue this story or if this should remain a one-shot. Please review, friends. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: due to a request for me to continue this story, I have decided to continue this story. This chapter is rated T+ due to language and sexual scenes. Enjoy. Read and review please.**

Mating Season: Chapter 2

I looked into concerned hazel eyes of the ninja turtle in front of me. I still had quite a headache, but I have significantly calmed down. I took a deep breath and looked around the room, noticing the color red, which made the room look like some sort of love chamber. My eyes landed on Raphael who once again leaned against the wall watching me very closely. Uncomfortable silence stretched between us. Not being able to take his intense glare any longer I awkwardly said "So…"

"So," replied Raphael looking me up and down once again, "How did you get into our layer?" He took out a cigarette and a lighter and started smoking, not bothering to ask if I was OK with it. I had no idea he smoked, but I guess it would be bad for cartoons to advertise smoking to children. It kind of made sense, plus Raphael's personality did seem like he would smoke to try to relax and calm his nerves.

I watched as Raphael puffed out smoke from his mouth. It looked kind of attractive despite me hating the smell. Still not knowing if I should tell him the truth about myself I vaguely replied after a long pause "Uh, the sewers." At this, the ninja turtles frowned but rolled his eyes in annoyance. I thought it was kind of cute.

"Well, obviously, smart ass. What I meant was how exactly did you happen to find our hide-out?" the passionate fire in his eyes seemed almost gone from last night, leaving sheer determination. I still wasn't sure if I could trust him, I mean what if he thought I was crazy?

"Umm, I woke up in the sewers. I honestly don't know how I got there. I went to search for help and came across you," I replied, satisfied that I did not tell him the whole truth but was not lying to him either.

"Mmhhmm. What were you doing before you got here?" he stepped closer into my personal space trying to intimidate me, I was sure. Seemingly finished with his cigarette, he threw it on the stone floor and stepped on it. I could still smell the tobacco on him, but it made a good combination with his own smell. I looked a little uncomfortable considering what happened last night. I wondered if he was just going to pretend like nothing happened. What a jerk.

"I was at my apartment, drinking beer, watching…" I was about to say Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoons but stopped just in time, "...some television. I fell asleep and woke up in the sewers." I said calmly looking him straight in the eyes, daring him to call me a liar. He looked deep in thought, as if considering something.

"That would explain your clothes, I guess," he finally replied, but frowned immediately. "However, your story could be a cover-up." At this I lifted my eyebrow and looked at Raphael with a small smile, hoping that he was joking; he was not. "You could be working for Shredder and using this stupid story as an excuse to find our layer and report its location back to him!" He was breathing rather hard from his anger. I was taken aback by his explosive personality and thought about his logic.

"Hmm, I guess your point of view kind of makes sense, it's actually pretty logical," I said rubbing my chin in thought. "And I thought Donatello was the brains of the group," I spoke before I thought it through. Oh, shit! I wasn't supposed to know who they were. Now, Raphael would be even more suspicious of me.

As if reading my mind, the ninja turtle's eyes lit with fire as he came even closer to my face, frowning deeply. "So you do know who we are!" he growled making me flinch. He took out his sai and pointed it at me. "You better speak now before you regret it," he spoke darkly. I was frightened but a little turned on at the same time. Raphael was so close to me, being forceful and angry, it almost matched some of my fantasies. He inhaled some of the air around me and his eyes had the same lustful spark to them like last night. He withdrew from me quickly and stepped back, still pointing his sai in my direction, looking at me as though I've just done something inappropriate.

"What?" I asked innocently, not understanding the look in his eye.

"You're… you're turned on by this," he replied in disbelief looking at me with shock. Oh shit! How did he know?! I was in a panic and quite embarrassed. I decided to play dumb.

"What?! No, I'm not! I think you're giving yourself a little too much credit, hot-head," I tried to sound non-affected.

He growled in frustration at my lies. "Please! It's mating season, babe. I could smell ya a mile away!" I looked at him seriously, finally realising that I would have to be truthful with this turtle to gain his trust.

I sighed and massaged my temples again as the headache was starting to get worse from all the shouting. "Fine," I replied in a defeated tone of voice, "Just promise not to raise your voice, my head is killing me."

I told Raphael everything that happened, including the part that his world was nothing but animated cartoon series, explaining the reason why I knew more about them than a normal person would. He was quiet for a moment until he smiled shaking his head, "And I thought Michelangelo's jokes were bad."

Now I was getting angry. I stood up from the bed, ignoring my aching head and weak body, and approached Raphael with a frown. "Now listen here, Mr. I'm-so-fucking-tough," I said through my teeth, pointing my index finger at him, poking his chest shell in annoyance. "You wanted the truth, so I told you the truth. So don't you dare make me prove it to ya!" Ouch, I grabbed my head as my own shouting was giving me a headache. I leaned against the wall with my hand next to the ninja turtle, seeing darkness in my vision, and feeling hot and cold attacks once again. I tried to steady myself, closing my eyes and breathing deeply. I must have gotten up too quickly, or the pain was finally making me weak.

"Are you okay?" I heard a concerned voice next to me. I felt a warm reassuring hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes, finally having a clear vision.

"Yeah, I just got up too quickly," I replied and set back down in Raphael's bed. There was another uncomfortable pause with Raphael looking at me weirdly and trying to hide concern as much as possible.

"So, you mentioned you had the proof of your story," he interrupted the silence, "What and where is it?" he asked crossing his arms as though challenging me. I looked at him and shook my head laughing.

"There is no way I'm doing it," I replied looking at him. He looked back at me, mischief in his eyes.

"Doing what?" he tilted his head to the side.

"Singing the theme song," I said and regretted it instantly since now I would definitely have to do it.

"There is a theme song?" he asked in disbelief of such idiosy.

"Yes! It's a cartoon series, of course there is a theme song!" I barked at him annoyed. He looked as though thinking about it, but finally nodded in understanding. I perpendicularly laid down on the bed on my back, taking a deep breath and trying to relax. For a moment the whole room was silent.

"Do it," came a voice right next to me. I was startled forgetting he was in the room with me and underestimating his ninja skills. I looked him in the eyes, he was so close to me, breathing in my scent.

"Fine," I replied in defeat knowing too well from the cartoon series how stubborn Raphael could get. I half-sang half-spoke the lyrics of the original TMNT cartoon series since it was the only theme song I knew word for word. Raphael looked at me weirdly, probably trying not to laugh. I sighed and set up. "You know if it sounds cheesy as hell, it's probably true." I spoke looking away. "So.. do you believe me now?"

Raphael set up on his bed next to me. "Yeah, I believe ya." I felt myself release a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "But one thing I don't understand is why teenagers? Why not just Mutant Ninja Turtles?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "I don't know. It is a kids' show after all. I guess it adds a more kid-appeal to it." Talking about teenagers made me realize that what happened last night might have been illegal if Raphael indeed was a teenager. I blushed a little thinking about it, but looked into his eyes quite shyly. "I gotta ask you something. How old are you?"

The ninja looked at me and shifted his head to the side, mischievous smile on his face. "Let's just say I'm not a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle anymore." I laughed at his obvious ridicule of the cartoon's name. For some reason it sounded really funny coming from him, especially since I did not expect him to crack any jokes. I put a palm against my smile trying to hide it by habit muffling my laugh in the process. Raphael looked at me in a weird way again and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was hiding my smile. I immediately stopped laughing and looked at him in surprise.

"Don't do that," he said in his low voice. I looked at him questionably, not understanding what he meant.

"Don't do what?"

"Don't hide your smile," he replied seriously, his hazel eyes having that passionate fire from last night. I started to melt again, feeling butterflies in my stomach. He was leaning closer to me, silently asking for a kiss. I met him half-way and pressed my palms gently against his hard shell chest, our lips touching in need. I felt him stiffen as he tried to kiss me gently, but I opened my mouth and licked his lower lip, signalling that I wanted and accepted his passionate side. He growled as he wrapped his arms around me, kissing me deeply and possessively. This sent waves of fire down my private area, the kiss turning me on just like last night. I moaned into his mouth as one of his hands cupped my breast and started playing with it. All of a sudden, he withdrew from me and stood up, looking down on the floor, hands tightened into fists. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. I assumed he was trying to get himself under control. I couldn't understand why, because I clearly wanted to do it again.

"Katrina," he spoke my name softly in his low manly voice which made my heart beat faster. "You see how hard it is even for me to control my urges around you during the mating season, and I have more experience with these feelings than my brothers combined," his beautiful eyes met mine. "Just imagine what they might do to you if they get their hands on you," his right fist tightened into a painful rock, shaking from rage. He growled angrily and punched a stuffed dummy in the corner to let go of some steam. He turned his back on me and leaned against the wall.

"How do you do it?" I asked him still sitting on the bed. Raphael turned his head sideways and looked questionably at me silently asking me to elaborate the question. "How do you manage to control yourself more than your brothers?"

He looked down as if remembering something he deeply regretted. "Suppressed feelings end up having more control over you than you over them, that's why I embraced them from the very beginning." He finally faced me, looking at me as though he was ready for me to shout at him. I thought about what he said, not believing my ears. "At first, I only took the willing, but as the years progressed I stopped caring. Master Splinter secretly helped me to control these urges with meditation. He never realized that others suffered from the same problem but were keeping it a secret, suppressing their urges. Last year was when they couldn't control themselves anymore." I was shocked listening to him. Raphael confessed to me that he used to be a rapist! Holy shit!

"You… you raped innocent women?!" I asked in disbelief and disgust. He was quiet for a while before replying "It was more of making them want it than just taking it." I still couldn't believe what he was saying. "There were never any complaints in the end," he added dryly as if trying to smooth it out.

"What the fuck? What the fuck?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shouted outraged by this new information. I couldn't believe what he was saying. He, Raphael, one of my favorite cartoon characters of all time was a lowly rapist! I stood up and ran towards the door of the room.

"Wait! You can't go out there…" he tried to stop me coming closer to me.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I shouted as I pushed him away, unlocked the door, and slammed it behind me. Just before I started running, I heard the red ninja growled from uncontrollable anger and punch the wall. 'Serves you right, you rapist!' I thought inside my head and continued to run deeper into the sewers in search of a manhole.

Meanwhile inside Raphael's room

"Great, Raph," the red ninja spoke to himself in a low angry voice, "The only girl that you ever truly had feelings for now thinks you're nothing but a rapist. FUCKING GREAT!" He roared in primitive fury and punched the wall with his fist again not caring for the pain or the blood. He had to calm down and follow her. He had to make sure she was safe. He exited the room checking if his brothers were still in their own rooms. He found everyone on their usual spot except for Donatello. Shit! He had a bad feeling about this. He used his sensitive nose and followed the scent of the female human that he had openly claimed for himself last night. He hoped that he would be able to reach her in time.

**A/N: well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for making Raphael a rapist, at least from the OC's point of view. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is rated M for sexual scenes and language. Sorry if it is so short. Let me knwo if you like how the story is flowing so far.**

Mating Season Chapter 3

I was running through the sewers once again trying to find a way out. My head was pounding and my legs were aching but I pushed on trying to not think about the pain. I had to get out of here before I was caught by either of the ninjas, but I just couldn't find a manhole anywhere. I realized that I was probably on a lower level of the sewers and needed to find the upper level first before having even a slight chance of finding an escape route to the surface. I stopped to catch my breath when I felt someone tapping me on a shoulder from behind. I turned around startled, not knowing that someone has been following me the entire time. I felt something sweet sprayed into my face. I inhaled the gas into my lungs due to surprise and started coughing.

"Finally, I have a chance to test my new invention," I heard a voice say in front of me, I assumed it to be Donatello. I felt my body becoming weak once again, adrenaline leaving the blood system. "Raphael thinks he can keep you all to himself. What a fool he is," I opened my eyes and saw the purple ninja turtle in front of me, staring at me as though I was a piece of new advanced equipment that he just had to try out.

"No. Stay away from me!" I started to walk backwards remembering Raphael's explanation of his sex-crazed brothers. My back met the stone wall and I realized I was trapped. I watched Donatello advance towards me with his hand outstretched as he cupped my breast watching it hungrily. I slapped his face as hard as I could but it did not seem to discourage him in any way.

"You're a feisty one. I can see why he likes you so much." He pinned my wrists with his hands against the wall trying to stop my struggling. I realized that there was no way I would be able to get out of this using my strength, so I tried to get through Donatello using logic.

"You do know that what you're doing is considered rape? It is punishable by law, and I thought you called yourself the good guys." I saw the ninja turtle look at me deep in thought as though considering what I just said.

"We are the good guys. And it's not a rape because you will be begging for me to mate with you in approximately seven minutes and forty-one seconds, if my calculations are correct." He smirked at my dumbfounded expression as he decided to continue his explanation. "You might feel just a little light-headed, but don't worry, the effects will wear off in three hours. Now, where was I?" He released one of my wrists and used his one hand to hold both of my wrists behind my back. As he started to fondle my breast again, I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but I felt all of my strength slipping away.

I moaned and arched my back as Donatello's thumb brushed my nipple, surprised at how extremely sensitive my body has become. He was looking at my reaction as though he was about to write it down in his lab book. He lifted my top observing my chest and nipples. He lowered his head and started licking my sensitive skin, watching my every reaction like a scientist would watch his experiment. He bit my nipple lightly and I moaned out unable to control my own voice. At this point I felt myself barely able to stand, my struggles are almost nonexistent. He released my wrists thinking that I had no fight left in me, he was wrong. I tried to punch him in the face with whatever strength I had left using my body weight as a power source. Of course, being a ninja he simply stepped aside and I fell down on the floor in front of me.

I turned around seeing Donatello advance towards me. He crawled on top of me and started to pull down my shorts. I tried to push him away but my body wasn't listening to me. As a last resort I was able to wrap my hands around his head and push my thumbs into his eye sockets as hard as I could. I heard him inhale from pain as he let go of me, holding his eyes. I was prepared for a slap or a speech of "resistance is futile," but all I heard was a growl of anger and a lot of struggling. I was too weak to sit up and observe my surroundings, so I just decided to lay there and let the inevitable happen. My body was starting to get hot, my breathing becoming hard, and my privates were beginning to throb, begging to be touched.

I felt myself being lifted in a bridal style by strong muscular arms. "Are you alright, doll-face?" I heard Raphael speak softly. I couldn't believe my ears, so I opened my eyes and looked at gentle hazel eyes of the red ninja turtle. All of my anger towards him forgotten, I lifted my face and kissed him passionately, in desperate need for affection. He was stiff for a moment but kissed me back with the same passion and need. All of my anger forgotten, I was able to wrap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss, battling his dominant tongue with my own. I was so turned on, I thought I would die if I did not have sex right here and now.

I felt Raphael withdraw from my lips, hungry fire in his eyes as he looked at me in surprise. He pressed his finger to my throat checking my pulse, pressed his hand on my forehead, and opened one of my eyes. I had no idea why he stopped kissing me. All I knew is that I wanted to have sex right now!

He growled in frustration as he spoke "He drugged you." His face had a deep frown filled with concentration and restraint. "I am taking you back to my room to rest." I felt him carry me with ninja speed to turtle hide-out. I tried to resist my urges to touch his biceps, but I just couldn't. My small hands were massaging his hard muscles in fascination, moving to his shoulders, exploring his muscular body like a curious toddler. So fucking sexy. He looked down at me weirdly as I didn't realize that I spoke my last thoughts out loud. We reached his room faster than I thought was possible.

He laid me down on his bed locking the door. I was laying on my back, watching him, waiting for him to make a move and take me. "You know, babe, it's getting kind of hard to resist this, especially when ya smell like that," he licked his lips and approached me. "Just don't blame me in a few hours," he chuckled as he looked at my wanton face.

He caressed my face with his hand, I leaned into his touch closing my eyes. I heard him release a struggled breath before his mouth hungrily attacked mine. I felt him release the hungry beast that was residing inside of him for a long time as he climbed on top of me, dominating me. He ripped my tank top off exposing my flushed skin to the surface and hungrily touching my breasts with his strong hands. I moaned into his mouth, arching my back, enjoying every second of it. He released my lips as he set on the bed, taking off my shorts and underwear, spreading my legs. I felt myself getting even more turned on due to the hungry way he was staring at my wet pussy. He pulled out his green member and trusted into me making me moan in joy at the fullness.

"Oh, Raph… You feel so good," I moaned weakly as he started to move inside of me. He put my legs on his broad shoulders and started thrusting deeper into me, hitting my deep spot continuously. I started to moan uncontrollably, my face no doubt turning red from pleasure. I watched his smirking face as he was enjoying my reactions. Oh, he was such a bad boy, and I loved it. He pushed his hands next to my head, leaning his weight against them as he started to increase his pace. He closed his eyes in concentration. I was so turned on, I came in mere seconds, closing my eyes and moaning his name. He cupped my face and passionately kissed me as he felt himself about to cum. He release my lips and pulled out, cuming all over my stomach, grunting in pleasure.

We looked at each other, both of us breathing hard and covered in sweat. I looked down at my stomach surprised at the amount that came out. "Wow, you're one sex-beast," I spoke weakly referring to his huge load. He chuckled at that and leaned in to kiss me, his penis still hard and pressed against my belly.

"You like it," he said darkly as he started to lick the sweat off my neck and shoulders. Whether it was from the drug Donatello used on me, or just my desire for the ninja turtle, but I wanted more. Raphael inhaled the air around me again and smirked as he sensed my new arousal. He breathed out heavily in his own new desire. "Uh, you're such a horny girl, aren't ya?" I could tell by his eyes that he loved me being so sex-crazed, just like him, not holding back, completely giving into my passionate side. He leaned in to kiss me once more and inserted his fat finger inside my wet abused pussy. I moaned into his mouth as he curled it upwards pushing against my g-spot. Shit, this guy knew exactly what he was doing.

After making me cum again, I decided it was my turn to return the favor. I weakly set up and told him to lay down. He smirked in self-satisfaction as he knew exactly what I was about to do. He tightened my long brown hair with a fist as he thrusted into my mouth cuming inside and grunting out my name. I swallowed everything, too turned on to care.

After two hours of continuous sexual activity I was finally sated but exhausted. I was laying on his bed naked, pressed against his hard shell chest, listening to his rapid heart beat. I fell asleep in his arms feeling secure and protected. There was no doubt that I had feelings for him and he had feelings for me. He was the best sex partner I have ever had and the amount of sexual chemistry between us surprised me greatly. I wondered if I was some kind of pervert for finding a mutant turtle so fucking sexy. I wondered if it was more than just raw sexual attraction. I wondered if this could be... no, who was I kidding? Of course it wasn't love... it couldn't be, not so soon.

Raphael looked down at the sleeping beauty next to him. He couldn't believe that he finally found someone who was as passionate as him in bed and outside of bed. She was so perfect, he thought tenderly brushing his fingers through her hair. She had just the right figure, had just the right amount of feistiness in her, but she readily allowed him to dominate her during sex. It was like a dream come true. He thought back about what she told him about his world being nothing but a cartoon. He thought it was crazy, but he could see how it kind of made sense with so many villains running around and his brothers having to stop them all the time. Maybe the girl was just a lunatic, or maybe she came from an alternative universe. Raphael made up his mind and decided to ask Donatello about the possibility of this crazy theory in a few days, knowing that the mating season was coming to an end. He hoped that Katrina would be able to live with him in the sewers from now on, but he didn't want to get his hopes too high up.

**A/N: Thank you, friends, for reading my story. Please review and let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, it took me longer than usual to finish this chapter. I hope you like what you read. It is rated M this time due to sexual scenes. Review once you're done, friends.**

Mating Season Chapter 4

I woke up some time later underneath bed covers, fully dressed, pressed against Raphael's hard plastron. His breathing was deep and even, indicating that he was sleeping. I silently climbed out of bed and started tiptoeing to the direction of the bedroom's door. I was about to unlock it when I heard Raphael's voice: "I wouldn't go there alone if I were you." I turned around to see him standing in front of me, now fully awake, arms crossed. I was quite startled. I don't think I would ever get used to his awesome ninja skills.

"Raph! You almost gave me a heart attack," I breathed out in relief. "I was just gonna use the bathroom," I added quickly due to him glaring at me suspiciously.

"I'll take you there," he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to his body. I felt ridiculous as though I was a five year old being lead by a grown-up. He unlocked the door and looked outside into the darkness.

"All right. Coast clear. Stick close to me." I had an urge to roll my eyes. He was acting as though we were on a ninja mission. As we came out of his room he pulled me extremely close to his body. I could feel his radiating heat and every breath that he took.

"Raph, this is stupid," I whispered to the hot body close to me. He didn't say anything as we finally reached the bathroom.

"Make it quick, doll-face," he whispered huskily into my ear sending shivers down my spine, standing outside and waiting for me. Once I was done, he escorted me back to his bedroom. When we were inside I couldn't help but snicker at his behavior. He glared at me in return. "What's so funny?" He barked out in annoyance.

"Do you always over-react to simple things like that?" My laughter was quickly dying down as I saw his serious and pissed off expression. "I mean, it was just a bathroom trip." I added.

He crossed his arms scowling at me in anger. "Just a bathroom trip?! I don't think you fully understand the seriousness of the situation, princess. Lemme tell ya something, babe. You stink like a bitch in heat!" his angry growl and harsh words made me flinch. He grabbed my shoulders roughly, coming closer to my face. "Walking around here alone is like sending an invitation," he spat out angrily tightening his hold on me. I was speechless, taken aback by his anger. "Is that what you want, huh?" he shook me slightly to make a point. I stayed silent but shook my head no. "That's right, you better not. 'Cause you're my girl, nobody else's," he said confidently. His words hang in the air with a great finale.

I… I was his girl? I should have been appalled by his possessive and rude behavior, but for some reason him saying that I was his girl sent pleasant shivers down my whole body. He breathed in my scent and growled in response. He shoved me against the stone wall and pressed his plastron against my chest, looking hungrily into my eyes. "You like it when I'm like this, don't ya?" he started kissing my neck rapidly. I unconsciously leaned it to the side giving him more access. "Mmm, I don't think you realize how deliciously sweet you smell right now…" he took a deep breath of my scent as though he was suffocating without it. "...on the peak of ovulation… wanting this." My eyes widened at his words. How could he tell? Was is it really that obvious?

I felt him lift me up so I wrapped my legs around him, until I felt my back hit the mattress.

After another passionate sex, I let Raphael lay his head on my chest. He must have fallen asleep; however, my mind was too preoccupied to rest. I was rubbing soothing circles on his leathery head absentmindedly, thinking about my current predicament. How in the world did I end up in TMNT universe? Turtles' animation closely resembled the cartoon series which came out in 2003. Raphael had rich dark green skin color compared to other turtles just like in the cartoon series, but his voice was completely different. His personality was also a little more serious, he seemed to be more mature. I remembered him telling me that he was not a teenager anymore. I wondered if he meant that he was an eighteen year old adult, or at least twenty year old mutant turtle. I tried to remember the events of 2003 series the best I could since they were the ones I was watching last night, but I was not sure if they would even follow with the events in this universe.

Still, how in the world did I end up here? I didn't do anything out of the ordinary, except for watching TMNT cartoons all day. The most rational explanation was that I was hallucinating or having a very vivid dream.

I felt Raphael shift on top of me getting out of bed and stretching his muscles. He twisted his neck and groaned in satisfaction at the cracking sound. I watched his muscular green body in fascination.

"Man, no wonder I slept like a baby. Your jugs are more comfortable than pillows." I blushed deeply hearing him say that. I watched him do his regular morning routine mostly consisting of punching the dummy. His muscles were so much more pronounced when he was working out. I laid down on my stomach balancing my head in my palms, dreamily watching the lean body in front of me. I felt like I needed to capture this moment immediately. I glanced at his nightstand noticing an opened notebook with a pencil. I started drawing a figure of Raphael punching the air spending more detail on the muscles and his facial expressions. I was so engrossed in patching up small details that I didn't notice the ninja turtle stop on his tracks and stand in front of me.

"What ya doing there?" I jumped a little from being startled and hugged the drawing protectively.

"Uhh… Nothing," I replied quickly feeling a blush crawl onto my cheeks. I ripped the page from the notebook, folded it and hid it in the pocket of my shorts. Raphael chuckled at that.

"As if that's gonna keep me away," he crossed his arms amused. "Come on, babe, give it here." I sighed in defeat knowing that he would eventually get what he wanted. I handed him the folded paper embarrassed of how much of an obsessed fangirl I was. "Hey! This ain't half-bad!" he exclaimed sounding impressed. "Pretty good actually," he looked from the drawing to me. "You drew this just now?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"I had a lot of practice drawing back home," I said starting a sketch of his hand holding a sai. Most of these sketches I've already done many times back home perfecting the technique but I really wanted to impress Raphael nonetheless. The red ninja turtle continued to throw punches at his dummy when we both heard a knock on his door. "Breakfast's ready!" I heard Donatello shout. My stomach grumbled in response.

Raphael looked from door to me. "Stay here, I'll bring ya something." I sighed as he left wondering when this stupid mating season would finally end. I really wanted to meet all of the turtles under different circumstances. In fact, my second favorite ninja turtle was Donatello due to his smarts. I remembered last night's incident and the purple ninja's behavior. Though the testing of his new invention was a very Donatello-like characteristic, the absence of his usually sweet personality was troubling. I wondered if the mating season made all of the turtles more aggressive than they usually were, and if it did then how in the world was Raphael able to control himself more than others since he was most anger-driven turtle? I remembered Raphael saying that he had more experience with the urges than his brothers and that he was trained by Master Splinter to control himself. His desire to be able to control himself sounded more like Leonardo. Maybe it was due to him being more mature or older than the cartoons' Raphael. What surprised me as well was that only Raphael went through Master Splinter's special training. Were other turtles ashamed to admit their own sexual desires to the teacher? Was Leonardo afraid of admitting his own weakness to himself and others? I wished I knew the answer, but I was sure it had to do something with the concept of honor and pride.

The door opened and in came Raphael carrying a platter filled with food. He placed it on the bed and set next to me. My mouth was watering from the sight of all the breakfast goodness. I took a piece of bacon and slowly chewed on it closing my eyes, enjoying the taste. We both ate in silence, me deeply thinking about Donatello's invention. If he was able to create a some sort of aphrodisiac that enhanced sexual desires, wasn't he also capable of creating a drug that reduces said desires as well?

"Is there a sedative that might help your brothers with this problem?" I asked after a long silence. Raphael looked at me as though thinking if he should tell me.

"Yes. Donatello invented a strong sedative a year ago to to control his own urges, but the drug was more addicting than heroin. He stopped using it for obvious reasons," Raphael looked me up and down as though acknowledging my intelligence.

"Why not just use regular man-made sedative?" I voiced my obvious confusion.

Raphael lifted a brow ridge. "Babe, we're mutated turtles. Most of people don't even know that we exist, let alone create a sedative just for us." He suddenly stood up and stretched. "I'm going to hit the showers. Wonna come with?" I looked at him dumbstruck, both at the sudden topic change and his proposition. Before he gave me a chance to reply, the ninja turtle grabbed me by the arm and lead me to the bathroom. Outside of his bedroom in the hallway, I could see other ninjas still sitting on the kitchen table finishing their breakfast. As soon as me and Raphael walked out, I saw them turn their heads in our direction. Leonardo was sending me frightening glares, Donatello was studying my behavior from afar with a curious look on his face, and Michelangelo waved his hand at me in a friendly gesture smiling like a teenager. Even in this frightening mating season, I was glad to see Micky being Micky. I smiled a small smile in return and waved, acknowledging his greeting. Micky set up right as though being proud that I noticed him out of all three turtles. Donnie and Leo both gave him jealous glares. I shook my head and chuckled at the childish display.

Once in the bathroom, Raphael locked the door and looked at me hungrily. I swallowed loudly remembering last night. I watched as the ninja removed his headband and other ninja clothings. There was something intimate about him looking at me without the red headband, something private, as though not even his brothers were allowed to see. I looked up and down at his "naked" body, noting how humanoid he really looked. He approached me without a word and started to remove my clothing. I did not resist and in mere seconds stood entirely naked in front of him. I put my arms in the front shyly in order to preserve whatever dignity I had left, but Raphael only chuckled at that. He wrapped his strong muscular arms around me and pressed me against his warm plastron kissing my neck.

"As much as I like how you smell, ya need to wash the stench of sex off ya," he turned on the showers and led me in. He pressed me against his body as the hot water fell on us in a soothing manner. I moaned as Raphael slowly caressed my body with his soapy hands. Like any male, he paid a lot of attention to washing my breasts, massaging them with expert hands. I leaned my back against his chest fully relaxing and giving in. I felt his fully hard member pressed against my buttocks. He washed all of my body except for my genital area living it for last. I moaned out as he started to touch me there, not realizing how sensitive and turned on I had become. His wet finger slipped inside as though testing my readiness, followed by his enlarged penis. I whimpered as he forced himself deeper inside, bending me over to get more access. He groaned as he reached the end of my walls, and I felt him twitch his head inside of me from excitement. I turned my head to look at him and to see the lustful look on his face that only made me hornier. I saw him lick his green finger before I felt its pressure on the ring of my butt.

"Raph, wait, don't…" my words were cut short as he thrusted his finger inside of me. I tried to hold in a pained moan as he stretched delicate muscles with no preparation. His thrusts turned slow and gentle as he allowed me to adjust to the new sensations. In a few moments, pain turned to pleasure. The finger inside my posterior pushed against the inner walls of my vagina, making me feel tighter, fuller, and more sensitive to Raphael's thrusts. Faster than usual, I came hard whimpering his name, the ring of my butt throbbing and tightening around his finger in a pleasant post-orgasmic way. As if by unison, the walls of my vagina were twitching around the hardened member which suddenly pulled out and spilled its seed all over my lower back. We were both breathing hard. I felt Raph lean over and sweetly kiss my neck.

"You liked that, didn't ya?" I nodded shamefully and straightened up. It was my turn to wash his body, so I soaped my hands and smoothly massaged his muscular form, fascinated by the fitness of it. Raphael closely watched me as my hands roamed over his muscles, no doubt enjoying the attention I was giving him.

After the shower, he wrapped me tightly into a big white towel. I once again felt like a little kid being taken care off by an adult, but I didn't seem to mind when Raphael did it. I heard whistles coming from living-room as we walked the hallway to Raph's bedroom. I rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys. Inside the room, the red ninja turtle suddenly tossed me a pair of sweatpants and a big t-shirt. I looked at them questionably not understanding where he got them from.

"I wear that as a disguise when I go to the surface by myself," I nodded in understanding putting his clothes on. To say they were too big on me was an understatement. I had to tighten the pants to the maximum for them to fit on my thighs and to tie the shirt's sides into knots just to fit me well. Raphael looked me up and down and nodded in satisfaction. He came closer to me and sniffed the air around me.

"You smell like me wearing these clothes. That's good," he said with a smirk looking mischievously into my eyes. "It tells the others who you belong to." I shook my head half annoyed, half amused and punched his arm playfully. He only chuckled, amused at my reaction. "Ready to officially meet 'em?" he asked coming closer to the door. I stopped on my tracks looking at him in surprise. Wasn't it dangerous to even talk to them during the mating season? Wouldn't they tear me apart like Raphael said before?

"Don't worry," I heard him say reassuringly, "You don't smell like ya asking for it anymore. Plus, they wouldn't dare to cross me." He opened the door and gestured for me to step outside. My heart was beating rapidly as I was finally about to meet the remaining TMNT team.

**A/N: I hope you liked! ;) Tell me your opinion, what you think about the flow of the story so far, the OC, and of course what you think about Raphael. I made him here a little more protective than he usually is, so please tell me what you all think about that. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is rated T, there are no sexual scenes, just some language involved (sorry lemon lovers lol). Please let me know what you think in the review. Constructive criticism is encouraged.**

Mating Season Chapter 5

I tried to calm myself down as I walked out of Raphael's bedroom into the large living-room where three other turtles currently resided. Raph was close to me as though trying to support me and protect me. I felt like he was my personal body guard. Purple, orange, and blue turned their heads towards me as I stood shyly with hands behind my back.

"Uh… Hi," I said awkwardly waving one of my hands. "My name is Katrina, nice to meet you." Micky did an energetic front flip and landed right in front of me, startling me greatly. He started shaking my free hand in both of his hands very hyper-actively and smiling like it was his birthday or something.

"Hey, dudette, I mean Katrina. My name's Michelangelo, but you can call me Micky," he still continued to shake my hand rubbing the outside of it with his other palm in a more than friendly gesture. He abruptly stopped though when I noticed Raphael giving him an angry glare. "And these are Donatello and Leonardo," he pointed his finger to each turtle introducing them to me. They acknowledged my hello with a wave and a nod of a head.

"Sorry about last night, Miss Katrina," said Donatello with ashamed but friendly tone. "As you can clearly see, we are turtles and unfortunately still abide by the laws of nature whether we'd like to or not. Fortunately for you, the mating season is coming to an end and with it all of the unforgivable and shameful behavior. I assure you, as of now the danger is at the minimum since our testosterone levels are significantly…" Donatello wasn't able to finish his speech as he was punched in the arm by Raphael. He whispered something into the purple ninja's ear and Donnie nodded looking away. I lifted my eyebrow at this. Was Raph ashamed of the biological features of the mating season?

"As Micky here generously pointed out, I am Leonardo, leader of this ninja team," Leonardo stood in front of me and outstretched his hand for a handshake. I immediately took his green hand and grasped it firmly. "So how did you happen to find our home, Miss?" Leo looked at me in suspicion and reminded me of Raphael when he asked this.

I sighed not wanting to explain the same story again, but I did so anyways. "So you fell asleep in your home and just woke up in the sewers?" Donatello asked me with a raised brow ridge obviously thinking that I was either lying or crazy.

"Yes. Did I mention that I was drinking that night?" I tried to blame it on the alcohol.

"Hmm, you might have went outside and fell into an opened manhole by accident, but your body doesn't seem to have any serious injuries from the fall," indicated Donatello scratching his head. "Or you might have went down into the sewers yourself but just don't have the memory of it. Alcohol can induce memory loss." I looked around thinking if I should tell them straight away.

"Donatello, what do you know about the existence of parallel dimensions and alternative universes?" I could see the turtle was taken aback by my sudden question.

"Their existence is improbable but not impossible. Why do you ask?"

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and gathering my courage. "I am from an alternative universe where everything is in a different dimension. Where I come from, you are just an animated cartoon series called Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." I looked into the eyes of each turtle searching for their reactions. As if having a single mind, Micky, Leo and Donnie all looked at each other before laughing their asses off. I sighed in frustration at their behavior. This was definitely gonna be harder than I thought.

"Good one, dudette," said Micky between his laughter coming closer to me and gesturing for a "high-five" or a "high-three" as he liked to call it. I crossed my arms in annoyance, a sign that I was not joking. Raph stood next to me with a serious expression on his face too. Micky looked at both of us, his smile fading away. "Uh, guys, you are joking, right?" it looked as though his body squirmed uncomfortably underneath our stares. He then hid behind Donatello like a little kid. I almost rolled my eyes. Micky was Micky.

Donatello stepped closer to me, dragging Micky's body with him. "So what you're trying to say, Miss Katrina…"

"Please, just Katrina is fine," I interrupted him to correct him.

"Uh, Katrina. So you're saying that where you come from, we are no more than science fiction?" He looked at me deep in thought.

"Well, yes. Originally, you were comic book heroes, then there were the famous cartoon series with bunch of movie adaptations…" I stopped in mid sentence seeing Michelangelo doing cartwheels. I lifted an eyebrow. "Micky, I just told you you were fictional, why are you so happy?" Micky blushed and nudged Leo with his arm saying in a low voice "she called me Micky." I wanted to have an angry mental breakdown right there. Micky looked at me after rubbing the nickname calling in Leonardo's face, saying: "'Cause we're superheroes, dudette! Just like in my comics." I face-palmed at his childish behavior but started laughing nonetheless. I gave Raphael a glance as though silently asking 'how do you deal with this everyday?'. He gave me a knowing look as if replying 'you have no idea.' We exchanged small smiles, before I focused my attention on Michelangelo again. He was such a kid, but I was glad that he believed me so easily.

"Is there a way you can prove this to us, Miss?" asked Leonardo looking at me suspiciously. I sighed frustrated.

"Yes. Just like in any other cartoon series, there is a theme song for this," I gestured around their hide-out. "You can just take Raphael's word for it, 'cause he already made me sing it last night." Everyone including me looked expectantly at Raph who uncrossed his arms lifting them up in the air as though in surrender.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what she's talking about. Might 'of hit her head too hard, you know what I mean?" I looked at him in disbelief, seeing a mischievous smirk on his face. That mean son of a bitch! He was going to make me sing it again. What an asshole!

I gave him a hard glare. "You're seriously not gonna back me up on this?" I asked him still hoping he was joking.

"Back you up on what?" he played dumb crossing his arms again and giving me a knowing look. I growled in frustration grabbing my head and wanting to rip locks of hair from it.

"You are such a jerk, you know that?!" I told him looking at him angrily. His knowing asshole smirk only made me shake my head and smile. Looking at it from his perspective, it was kind of funny. "Screw this," I said and sang the original theme song to the guys. There was silence in the room, I thought they were going to laugh at me.

"Turtle power," Donatello finally said scratching his head. "Sounds familiar." He walked to the big computer screen and started typing something on keyboard. After a few seconds an image of the original TMNT came up. "Is this the cartoon you're talking about?" He pointed at the turtles. My breath was caught in my throat. I looked closely at the smaller turtles wearing belt buckles with initials on them. It was definitely them. I nodded my head trying to piece everything together.

"We came across these guys five years ago when Shredder tried to use a trans-dimensional portal to destroy all the turtles once and for all. Turns out there are multiple dimensions with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as you call it." I almost hit myself on the head. Of course! Turtles Forever 2009. So this dimension did somewhat follow the events of the 2003 cartoon series. Now I wished I watched all of the seasons.

"Do you guys still have trans-dimensional portal stick?" I asked wondering if it will help me to get home. All four turtles looked between each other in surprise then at me.

"How do you know about that?" asked Leonardo eyeing me suspiciously.

"Um, I watched the movie last night?" I simply stated lifting my eyebrow. "Speaking about the cartoons, I am surprised you're not teenagers. Maybe this is an alternative reality where ninja turtles are actually allowed to age. How old are ya guys, anyways?"

"Twenty, going on twenty-one in three months and six days, actually," replied Donatello with a raised finger. "And to answer your question, yes, we still have the trans-dimensional portal stick."

"Awesome. Can we try it out and see if it still works?" I asked wanting to test the great invention.

"No. Going from dimension to dimension is dangerous. We don't know what kind of effect it might have on you and us," replied Leonardo with a finale.

"Oh, come on, Leo. Pretty please? With sprinkles on top?" begged Michelangelo with puppy-dog eyes. "I miss those four goofballs!"

"You would," said Raphael grumpily no doubt remembering how annoying the 1980's cartoons ninja turtles were for him.

"We don't know if it even will be able to transport you to your dimension, Katrina," said Donatello scratching his head in thought. "The only way of going back would be activating whatever trans-dimensional portal that brought you here." He looked at me expectantly as though hoping that I was the inventor.

"I don't know anything about any portal, Donnie," I said shaking my head. Donatello's cheeks turned slightly pink at hearing me call him by his nickname. "Heck, I don't know anything about quantum physics in the first place. The only person I know smart enough to even have a slight chance of inventing this portal is my neighbor, Steven." I crossed my arms but looked alarmed at all the turtles once I said my thought outloud. "That's it!" I exclaimed excitedly. "It was Steven. No wonder he was always blowing out the circuits with his experiments!" My presence here was finally making sense. Though not being exactly his friend, I knew that the geek was heavily obsessed with TMNT. Steven was a depressed geeky individual and I would not be surprised if he tried to create a trans-dimensional portal to escape reality and live in TMNT world instead.

"That might be a problem," Donatello said still thinking about it. "I think you're stuck here until your neighbor opens the link between your dimension and this dimension once again. When that happens you need to be at the exact spot when you first were transported here."

"And if this Steve decides not to activate the portal?" asked Raphael stepping next to me.

"Then I'm afraid Katrina will be stuck here forever," said Donatello in a low disappointed voice as though blaming himself for not being able to help me. Raphael looked at me strangely as though asking if it would be really that bad being trapped here forever.

"There is no way of telling when the portal will be activated," I said touching my chin in thought. "Donatello, can you build an alarm system that will notify us if the portal is open?" The purple ninja looked taken aback by my question but smiled cheerfully in return.

"I believe so. I will need to examine the energy readings of the exact location of your arrival." he started typing something on the big computer screen, pulling out multiple images of hidden cameras in the sewers. "I will have to go through every video footage of the approximate time of your arrival. That's twenty cameras with at least one hour video footage. A lot of work but I can get it done in a few hours."

"Great! I'll help you out," I said getting a chair next to him. Raph gave me a look as though to say that it REALLY wasn't necessary. Jealous much? Donatello blushed deep red as he looked at me.

"Honestly, I appreciate the offer but you probably have better things to do than just stare at the computer screen with me. Video surveillance can get rather boring." He smiled a shy smile and pulled out eight video icons preparing to watch them all at the same time. I didn't think he would be able to catch all the details but I was surprised to see his eyes quickly scanning each image with great concentration. Woah, and I thought I was a multitasker.

"Ok, let me know if you need any help," I said sweetly to the purple ninja who only nodded still watching the screen.

"Come on, babe, I'll show ya around," Raphael put his arm around my shoulders stating his obvious possessive feelings towards me. "I didn't know you were kind of a nerd, babe," I heard the red ninja speak into my ear. "And here I thought I preferred air-heads." I elbowed his side jokingly for being a jerk.

"How am I kind of a nerd? Just because I am able to follow Donatello's train of thought doesn't mean I'm a nerd." He gave me a look as though I just answered my own question. "Ugh, whatever," I replied crossing my arms. Raphael showed me around their layer not doing much of explaining as I would have liked, but heck. This was Raph not Donnie. We stopped in front of a locked door.

"And this was Master Splinter's room," he stated in a low sad voice. Was? What happened to their master? Come to think of it, I did not even hear him while I stayed here.

"Where is Master Splinter now?" I asked carefully observing Raphael's reaction. His eyes were on the floor, face contorted into an angry but also sad scowl.

"He passed away. It was his time. He died peacefully," I stared at him dumbstruck. Splinter passed away? This was definitely not the regular cartoon series I remember watching. I mean, the creators of TMNT would never let a main character die, especially in a peaceful way. "Come, I will escort you to the surface to buy better clothes for you." he suddenly changed the topic and lead me back to his room.

I still couldn't quite process it. Master Splinter was DEAD?!

**A/N: So sorry for killing off Master Splinter. Please don't kill me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: it came to my attention that I was spelling Mikey wrong in my previous chapters! So sorry about this. I am a bilingual and sometimes have trouble with spelling. For now on, Mikey will be Mikey, not Micky. BTW, I am looking for someone to create a cover page for this story. I have never drawn any TMNT before so I have no experience at this. Please contact me if you're an able willing artist. Also, sorry Raphael lovers. This chapter is more Donatello oriented. NO lemons either :(**

Mating Season Chapter 6

Master Splinter was dead. I watched Raphael putting on a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants as part of his disguise. Master Splinter was dead. Holy shit. I wanted to ask the details about his death but I felt like I would pry too much and only make things worse. Raph lead me through the sewers in silence until we reached a manhole. Obviously he did not want to talk about it so I decided to just drop it. Climbing out we were greeted by an empty alley with no people around in mid-day. Raph closed the manhole after himself and covered his head with the hood of the hoodie. It hid his face really well. He looked like a really buff guy who was taking his tom-boy girlfriend shopping. Girlfriend. I felt kind of weird even thinking that.

"Come on, toots. We ain't got all day," he started striding towards the busy street without looking back at me. I half ran towards his figure to keep up. He took me to a nearby sports store, it wasn't my style but I wasn't gonna complain. I tried few yoga pants on, noticing how tight in the butt they were on me and how Raphael was practically drooling when I came out from changing room. He told me to definitely take them. I rolled my eyes but smiled at his unspoken compliment. Two sport bras and three t-shirts later, me and Raphael were heading back to the sewers. I felt a little guilty for spending his money but he assured me that I would repay him in another way. I hit his arm playfully, what a jerk. He wiggled his brow ridges at me in a suggestive way making me laugh.

When we were in the sewers he pulled me into a heated kiss, as if promising my repayment to him later. He touched my breast with one of his hands, but I slapped it away.

"Not here, Raph! Donatello has the whole sewer wired. What if he sees us?" I asked in panic imagining the sex-crazed ninja turtle masturbating to me and Raph having sex.

"Didn't seem to stop ya before," he replied mischievously smirking that asshole smirk. I scowled and pouted playfully at him at the same time, pissed off and amused at his humor.

"You're such an ass!" I pushed him aside and continued walking into the depths of the sewers. Raphael chuckled behind me but didn't make anymore moves on me. When we reached the compound I immediately changed in the bathroom into my new sport clothing. I looked in the mirror and had to admit that I looked hot. The yoga pants was definitely a man's invention since it made me have a bubble-butt. The tight sport's top only pronounced by breasts, pushing them up like a push-up bra, and flat stomach, making my waist even curvier. I decided to go with black yoga pants, light blue top, and black tennis-shoes. The shirt color was the same as my eye color, making my blue eyes stand out more.

I came out of the bathroom feeling extremely comfortable. I walked towards Donatello's lab area wanting to check on his progress. He was still on his computer watching the video footage not even noticing me. I was sure that he did not even once take a break. I felt sorry for him and decided to bring him a glass of water. I walked into the kitchen looking for a glass in different cupboards. I saw Mikey eating a sandwich but stop in mid bite as he looked at me.

"Holy shell," he said as if he saw something extremely unbelievable.

"What?" I asked feeling a little self-conscious about my outfit. "Is it really that bad?" I said looking at my behind.

I head Mikey cough out some of his food before replying "Uh… No! Not at all. It's fine!" He looked kind of flushed but I assumed it was from him coughing so much. I shrugged and continued to look for a cup. Frustrated I couldn't find any I turned around to face Mikey. I caught his eyes on my butt for a split second before he lifted them to my face. I decided to let it slide.

"Where do you guys keep the cups around here?" I asked frowning, putting my hands on my hips.

"The very top," he said in a small squeaky voice. Of course, I thought rolling my eyes in annoyance. The one thing I was looking for had to be on the top! I sighed but spotted a cup immediately and started reaching for it, standing on my tiptoes, stretching my body upwards as much as possible. Just as my hand wrapped around a cup I heard what sounded like a photo being taken. I turned around to see Michelangelo swiftly putting his cellphone away. My eyes widened in anger and shame that I fell for that trick.

"Give me that phone right now, Mikey!" I said in anger as I strode to him and glared at his sitting form. He tried to look innocent with those blue puppy-dog eyes of his but I wasn't falling for it.

"Dude, I don't know what you're like talking about," he said with a blush brushing the back of his head and looking away. He was the worst liar ever. I stretched out my arm with an opened palm, motioning for him to hand it to me. I narrowed my eyes when he still didn't move.

"Maybe I should call Raphael over, so both of you could talk about this," I said starting to walk away. I knew Mikey wouldn't be able to take the pressure and eventually crack.

"Wait!" I heard before I had a chance to even exit the kitchen. I smirked before I turned to face him.

"Yes?" I said with a sweet smile. He silently handed me the phone looking down on the ground in shame. I unlocked the touchscreen, not surprised in the least to see my bubble butt in those tight yoga pants. What I didn't realize is how round it looked from Mikey's perspective. I deleted the photo handing the phone back to the youngest turtle. He still looked ashamed not willing to look me in the eyes. I sighed and placed my hand on top of his shoulder. "It's not your fault Mikey. I understand," I patted him lightly before getting some water and heading to Donatello's work place.

"Here. You look kind of thirsty," I told Donnie handing him a glass of water. He thanked me and took it from my hand glancing at my face and taking a sip. I stood there curiously watching the monitor when I heard him choke on his water. Startled, I thought there was something wrong with the water. "Are you ok?" I asked concerned for his well-being. I put my hand on his shoulder in reassurance and concern. He looked at me crimson red and I realized he was trying to stop his eyes from wandering all over my body. Were my yoga pants really that powerful?

"Uh… (cough) Yeah, Katrina. (cough) I'm fine! Just drank my water (cough) too quickly," he said still coughing out some of the liquid from his lungs. From the corner of the eyes I saw one of the video footages change.

"There!" I pointed to the video labelled number fifteen. Donatello paused all the video quickly, zooming into the one I pointed with my finger. I saw an image of my animated body laying on the ground in a sleeping position. I narrowed my eyes. "Rewind, zoom in, and play back with 20% of original speed," I said frowning, not realizing that I was practically dictating orders to the purple ninja. He didn't disappoint with his quick computer skills. I thought I saw something but it was too quick for the eye to recognise. "Rewind, playback with 30% of previous speed," I said getting excited. My eyes widened as I saw my body appear out of thin air. "Pause, playback frame by frame." I could feel the ninja turtle next to me get excited by the new discovery too. "Stop!" I exclaimed when I saw my body in its normal three dimensional form appear out of no where, then quickly change to the cartoon form. "Go 0.2 seconds back." Donatello did what I asked retrieving my 3D image on screen. "There! That's me right there!" I pointed my finger to the screen. I was breathing hard from excitement. "That's what I looked like before I came here," I could feel the ninja turtle stiffen next to me.

"Katrina! This is incredible! I've never seen anything like this," he looked up at me from sitting position, an intelligent spark in his eyes.

I didn't say anything frowning in deep thought. "Do you have the same footage from different angle?" Donatello instantly pulled video from camera labeled number fourteen. "Playback exact time, slow down exact speed, retrieve the image." I watched as he was able to pause on the exact time once again. "Zoom in on face, filter the image, enhance the color." I narrowed my eyes as I saw faint blue lines on my forehead that looked like veiny worms. I felt myself getting light-headed from excitement. "Enhance again, negative the image." My eyes widened as I saw what appeared to be lightning reflecting off my forehead. "What do you think that is, Donnie?" I asked feeling my throat go dry. I took the glass of water which I offered to him before from the desk and took a sip. I leaned against his chair for support.

"Looks like some sort of electricity, perhaps a lighting of some sort," he said observing the picture himself.

"That's what I think too. But there was no thunderstorm that night and I always close the curtains," I said rubbing my chin in thought. "In fact, it was kind of hot that night…" Me and Donnie instantly looked at each other. "Reflection!" me and him spoke together. I chuckled and added "jinx" in the end. I high fived him for our awesome teamwork, noticing the weird way he was looking at me.

"Nerds," I heard Raph's annoyed voice behind me. I turned around with a huge smile on my face disregarding his comment.

"Raph! Come look at this! We were able to find some evidence!" I spoke excitedly pointing at the picture of my face. "See? That's how I looked like before I came here," I pointed at the non-negative image of my face. "And here, we were able to find reflection of lightning on the sweat of my forehead," I pointed out the small outlines. Raphael lifted one of his brow ridges questionably.

"So? What does lightning have to do with this?" he asked. I lifted a finger smartly about to reply before Donatello beat me to it.

"First of all, it gives us a clue of what was going on at the exact time the cross-dimensional bridge was opened. Secondly, it shows what type of energy source was responsible for the cross-dimensional jump to occur," Donatello stood up from the desk chair passing by me and looking through his gadgets for something. "And thirdly…"

"It allows him to narrow down the emissions of energy to measure!" I exclaimed happily almost jumping up and down.

Donatello straightened up and pointed a finger at me, quite impressed. "Precisely."

I saw Raphael roll his eyes. I laughed at his annoyed expression. He took me by the arm and started leading me back to his room. I looked back at Donatello who was observing the scene with a hint of sadness in his eyes. I waved bye to him, he smiled sweetly and waved back, continuing to search for a specific gadget in his lab. Just when I was getting closer to solving the mystery with Donnie Raphael had to come and ruin everything. I frowned. Was Raphael jealous?

**A/N: thank you so much for reading my friends. let me know what you think about this chapter and the story so far. Sorry, no lemon again :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry for no lemons in previous two chapters. This chapter however is probably rated NC-17. It's so bad that I feel unclean after writing this. So I guess it is a good lemon. LOL BTW, you must be 17+ to read this.**

Mating Season Chapter 7

"Come on. I leave ya with the geeks for ten minutes and you already speak their language," Raphael said locking the door behind him, amused smile on his face. He shook his head smirking, coming closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me against him. "I also thought I would be the only one to see you in those tight pants," he frowned looking into my eyes. "I guess I was wrong." I had an urge to roll my eyes at his possessiveness. It was kind of cute in the beginning but now it was just making him jealous… ok, it was still kind of cute, I had to admit to myself.

"If you didn't want others to see me wear them, then you shouldn't have bought them for me in the first place," I said narrowing my eyes at him. "And by the way, what the hell was that all about back there?" I asked referring to him practically dragging me from Donatello.

"I should ask you the same thing," he frowned at me and wrapped his arms tighter around me. I sighed in annoyance at his apparent jealousy.

"We were looking at some evidence together," I added pushing my palms against his chest wanting him to let me go. The red turtle did no such thing though. I felt his hand grab my butt and squeeze making me jump from sudden feeling. He lifted his brow ridge in amused way at my reaction. I frowned at him not amused in the least. "Stop that. My butt is very sensitive," I warned him. Raphael used both hands this time to squeeze both of my buttcheeks simultaneously. I jumped from tickling but pleasurable sensation it brought me, unable to hold in a small squeak. The passionate fire inside his eyes was starting to awaken once again. I blushed when he slapped my skin with one of his hands. All of a sudden, he pushed me against the bed and flipped me on my stomach, pushing down on the back of my neck with his hand. "Raph! What the hell?!" I asked at his sudden actions being trapped, not understanding the motivation behind them. I felt him smooth the roundness of the butt with his palm, caressing it, as though worshiping it. I almost rolled my eyes at that. Males.

All of the sudden I felt him pull down my pants exposing my naked asschicks in the air. My eyes widened. "Don't you dare," I said as threateningly as I could almost reading his dirty mind. I felt his palm hit the skin painfully, no doubt making it pink. I moaned out as he smoothed the abused skin tenderly, I was surprised at the increased sensitivity of it. I inhaled when he slapped the same spot, but closed my eyes as he gently pet it again. What the hell was he doing that for?

"You've got the best ass in this whole dimension, babe," he said lustfully taking off my pants altogether. I blushed slightly at his crude compliment. He released the back of my neck and I tried to lay on my back to look at him, but he did not let me. He caressed my opening with his finger making me inhal from surprise.

"Raph! What are you doing?! Not there!" I blushed deep red as he touched the ring of my butt again. He chuckled darkly as he pressed harder on it.

"You know you like it," he said in a low sexy voice that was making me wet. I was getting quite nervous when I felt him start to push his finger inside.

"It's not as if I've never done this before," I told him slowly and he stilled his movements no doubt looking at the back of my head. "It's just that you're way too big for this." I confessed my fear hinting that even any preparations would not help with the eventual pain.

"It ain't my first time either," he said smugly and I wanted to punch him. Raph was so… Raph. "I'll be gentle. Trust me." His last words made me feel warmer inside, they were almost comforting and that's alot coming from Raphael.

He lifted my body and put me on my side. I looked at him with flushed but trusting face. He reached for a tube on his dresser and poured clear goo onto his finger. I must have looked really nervous because the next thing I knew he was kissing me. "Relax. You will enjoy it. I promise," he said half-cocky half-gentle. I moaned out as his finger pushed into my nerves gently but effectively. I was surprised there wasn't pain this time at all. He laid next to me taking my shirt off with his free hand. I helped him out as much as I could. Slowly but forcefully he was pushing and pulling inside. It was feeling really good, and I started to get wet. Before I knew it I wanted more than just his finger. This turtle definitely made the good girls go bad, I thought inside my head.

All of a sudden his finger disappeared and he set on the bed next to me, lubing up himself thoroughly. I looked at the size of that thing and shuddered. I felt the tip of it push against me very slowly to the point where the whole head was in. I was surprised it wasn't as painful as I imagined it. Raphael was slowly pushing in the rest of his length stopping at mid-section. "You alright, babe?" he asked half smugly half concerned. I nodded my head. He started to thrust into me fast but shallow. I moaned out as his head pushed against my g-spot through the walls. It was starting to feel really good, no doubt my face was getting all red.

Feeling as though I was completely used to him by now, he flipped my body on my stomach making me lay down flat on his bed. He set on my legs and continued his ministrations, going deeper and faster. He was holding into my ass spreading the asscheeks. I looked back at him to see him hungrily stare at the opening. I guessed he was a huge ass fan. He shifted his angle just right and I started to feel myself getting closer. Feeling like my clit would burst if it didn't get stimulation, I used my hand to help myself, quickly reaching orgasm and screaming his name. My sensitive ring throbbed rapidly, relaxing and tightening on its own around his thickness as I came. I heard Raphael groan before I felt his hot semen burst inside of me. He laid on top of me breathing hard, kissing the back of my neck affectionately. He pulled out and my abused hole closed automatically holding in his seed. My mind was slowly turning back to normal as the wave of orgasm was leaving me. "Told ya you'd like it," he whispered huskily into my ear, no doubt having that asshole smirk on his face, getting off me.

I stood up and put on Raph's huge sweatpants not wanting to dirty my new yoga pants. I unlocked the door and swiftly came outside into the hallway. I saw Mikey run down the hall to his room holding what appeared to be an empty glass which he was trying to hide. What the hell? Deciding that it wasn't my top priority I walked to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. Once I was back I changed into my new set of clothing. Raphael was not in the room. I felt myself get a little hungry and decided to see what was for lunch. I saw Raph in the living room stretching his muscles in a lazy way, a smug satisfactory smile on his face. Donatello was tinkering with something and looked up at Raphael who came closer to him as though it was one of the only comfortable spots to do an after-sex stretch.

"Man, all of this exercise is making me kind of hungry," he said looking Donnie in the eyes. The purple ninja looked down at his invention in progress, hint of sadness in his eyes, reading the hidden comment between the lines. I wanted to slap Raphael for being so insensitive. I might have understood his jealousy and found his possessiveness kind of cute, but boasting about the sexual experience was going over the line. I walked pass him brushing my shoulder with his as though on accident, letting him know that I was right there. He looked at me and smirked. "Babe, shouldn't you be resting? You must be tired after a workout like that," he said smugly. I was so pissed off I wanted to wipe that asshole smirk off his face immediately.

I set down on the couch next to Leonardo who was also watching the whole scene curiously. "Nya. I've had better," I replied and switching the channel to something that resembled Animal Planet. I heard muffled sneakers next to me. I looked to my right to see Leo trying to hold in laughter. I gave him a knowing smile. Unexpectedly, Raphael landed right between us on the couch doing some sort of ninja flip. He looked at me annoyed but determined, with fire in his eyes as though accepting my challenge.

"We'll fix that later," he said wrapping his strong arm around my shoulder. I shook my head laughing. I was watching the documentary about wildlife, interested in the uniqueness of Taiga. I heard Raphael sigh next to me. "You're such a nerd," he said with amusement but didn't switch the channel to anything else. If Leonardo was bored with my choice of a program, he did not let it show. After a while, Donatello joined us sitting next to me on the couch.

"Wildlife?" he asked me referring to the channel's name. I nodded giving him a small smile. He laughed slightly. "I can't believe you were able to make Raph watch this," he said with amusement, looking at me. I looked at Raphael and snickered as he was trying to stay awake.

All of a sudden, Mikey ran towards the remote quickly changing it to a cartoon network or something. "Yes! Still made it!" he exclaimed as the cartoon was just starting. Raph opened his eyes in annoyance and grumbled as he realized it was only Mikey. I looked at Michelangelo with a raised eyebrow for still watching cartoons, but who was I to judge? I myself just had a drunken night of cartoon nostalgia. I looked at TV and almost fell from the couch. There on the flat screen was first season of Pokemon. I gaped at the television set.

"What?" asked Mikey innocently. "It's a good show," he increased the volume and I heard a very familiar voice of Ash Ketchum. I was speechless. How in the world does this universe have Pokemon? Shouldn't it be nonexistent because it is a cartoon series? How can a cartoon series from my reality exist here? My head was spinning.

"Donatello, please explain this to me," I said referring to the cartoon.

"Well, it's a cartoons series about kids who catch wild animals into something they call pokeballs and train them to fight in championships against…"

"No. Explain to me how a cartoon series from my dimension exists here as another cartoon series!" I exclaimed looking at him wildly. I saw him widen his eyes and look at me confused. He scratched the back of his head thinking.

"I honestly don't know," he replied thinking about it. I stood up noticing that everyone was looking at me confused as I started walking back and forth looking at the floor deep in thought.

"If Pokemon is cartoon series here, that means it's not real, at least for this dimension," I spoke my thoughts out loud.

"Hey! Quit blocking the TV," I heard Mikey say. I guess he was only paying attention to his cartoon at the moment. I walked to Donatello's lab still deep in thought and set in his computer desk, searching other cartoon series on the internet. I saw Donatello stand next to me watching my search results. Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, Naruto, Transformers and many others ended up being cartoon series just like in my reality. I scratched my head in thought and realization. Then it hit me.

"This is not a cartoon series! This is its own dimension where Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles actually exist!" I grabbed my head in realization. I looked a Donnie as though explaining this to myself. "If this was a cartoon's series from my dimension then all these other cartoons would have been in there too, but they're not! How could they be, anyways? They would've had copyright issues up the ass!" I rubbed my chin in thought. "Whatever this is," I gestured to the surrounding animated reality, "It's very very real." I said looking Donatello in the eyes. He gave me a kind smile as though he was happy for me to finally understand this myself.

**A/N: tell me what you think so far about the lemon and the story. Thank you for reading, friends.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: If you're an old follower you might have noticed a new book cover! That's right. Blackhooded001 was extremely nice and drew this awesome picture just for this story. I am so happy to have more followers, especially the ones who are artists! This chapter is rated T for language. Slight Donatello/OC here. Sorry, Raphael lovers. Please, review friends! Your feedback is valuable to me and encourages me to write more often!**

Mating Season Chapter 8

"You knew all along?" I asked in disbelief looking Donatello in the eyes.

"Well, yes. This is a reality, at least for us," he motioned towards other ninja turtles. "Come to think of it, our lives do seem like something written in science fiction, but the choices we make is nothing like a kids' show. We are ninjas, Katrina, trained to paralyze the bodies of those who stand in our way and swiftly kill our enemies. In a kids' show, heroes are not exactly portrayed as killers." He gave me a sympathetic look as though he just told a five year old that Santa did not exist. I looked shocked at him.

"You've killed before?" I asked not wanting to believe my ears. "But how is that possible? I thought you were the good guys. You're heroes who fight crime and evil, you're…"

"And we are ninjas," Donatello repeated looking sadly at me. "I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but in this dimension there is no simple black and white, good or evil. We are the ninja turtles, neither heroes nor villains, but trust me when I say that we _are_ the good guys, at least as good as they can get being ninjas. We don't go out every night fighting crime like before. We just stick to ourselves and only fight when either our family or the whole city is in danger."

I looked at the three remaining turtles on the couch two of which were watching our interactions while Mikey was glued to the television. I couldn't believe that Leonardo, Donatello and Mikey have killed at least once in their lives. I mean, expected it from Raphael because of his temper issues, but I never wanted to truly believe it. I stood up from the desk chair and started walking backwards towards the exit, never even once turning my back on them.

"Hey. Where are you going?" asked Donatello sounding concerned, stepping closer to me. Fear showered my whole body as the purple ninja closed his hand around my wrist gently but firmly. I looked at him frightened, only now understanding that he could simply kill me with one hit if he so wanted to. He quickly let go off me no doubt seeing the fear in my eyes. I took slow steps back preparing to run when my back hit a hard chest. The owner wrapped his strong arms around me holding me closer to him as if in an embrace. I relaxed as I realized it was Raphael.

"Katrina, no one here is going to hurt you," he said in a low reassuring voice into my ear. "There is no need to be afraid of Donnie," he said calmly but I picked up the hint of amusement in his voice. "Especially of Donnie," he added feeling me relax in his arms. I felt my heart beat slow down as I started to think rationally. If they wanted me dead they would have done it long time ago. I realized that It was just the concept of murder that scared me. I mean, if they killed once what would stop them from killing again?

"Sorry, I overreacted," I looked up at Donatello who had a sorry but kind expression on his face. He nodded his head as though to say it was not my fault. I turned around to face Raphael and sweetly kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," I said softly stepping away from him. He rubbed his cheek, looking both annoyed and pleased. Feeling everyone's eyes on me and the uncomfortable silence I decided to cool off in the bathroom.

Everything was pointing to this being a crude reality, but animated for some reason. I was definitely not in a kids' cartoon series. The mating season, the killing, Raphael's confession about assaulting young women which I forgave him for, Donatello's small drug abuse with the sedative (if it was more addicting than heroin than he definitely had an addiction problem), and Michelangelo's slight stalker issue with photo-taking incident. All of it made sense now. It seemed every turtle had a dark side and I had yet to figure out Leonardo's. I wasn't quite sure that I even wanted to. I washed my face with cold water to calm myself down, pulling myself together, reassuring myself that the ninja turtles had no reason to hurt me, and even if they did Raphael would protect me.

I came out of the bathroom to see Donatello in his lab tinkering with an invention again, Raphael on the phone ordering pizza, Mikey on the couch smiling like a kid and watching Pokemon, and Leonardo sitting in the far corner of the room meditating. I was really curious about Donnie's invention but I still did not feel comfortable approaching him after what happened. Being quite a Pokemon fan myself I set next to Mikey watching the episode where Ash was challenging the electric gym leader who had Raichu. Mikey started to cry when Pikachu did not want to evolve using a thunder stone but wanted to defeat the rival Raichu being himself.

"Oh, come on!" I said frustrated throwing my hands in the air. "Pikachu has only like 330 stat points while Raichu is like 480! In other words, pikachu sucks! It's time that Ash evolved him into a decent pokemon." I crossed my arms frowning. Mikey looked at me with gaping mouth.

"You like Pokemon?!" he asked as though it was a miracle, his eyes glazed with tears of joy.

"Yeah. I used to watch the cartoons when I was a kid but now I just play the games," I said simply shrugging my shoulders as though it was no big deal. Mikey's face contorted into something orgasmic. I moved to the opposite end of the couch just to be safe.

"You play the games too?!" his voice became more high pitched than mine. I lifted my eyebrow but nodded in reply. "Marry me!" he exclaimed dropping on one knee. I looked down on him in surprise but laughed realizing he was just exaggerating his excitement. He laughed at himself too, though I could see he was kind of forcing it. What was that all about? Before I had a chance to think about it, the orange ninja turtle suddenly started doing flips in the air, moving towards his room and running out with what looked like a 3DS. He pointed his finger at me, excitement all over his face: "I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" I laughed slightly shaking my head. Mikey was still Mikey.

I gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, I left my game at home." The disappointment on his face made me feel really bad. "But if I had it with me here, I would definitely accept your challenge." I told him cheerfully trying to make him happier. His pout turned to smile instantly. "Hey, lemme see your team. I'll give you a few training tips." Mikey's face quickly turned to his usual cheerful one as he handed me his game. I looked through his team, quickly finding flaws in it and pointing them out.

I heard an annoyed sigh behind us. "I can't believe you're encouraging him to play this ridiculous game," said Leonardo. I turned around to look him in his cold blue eyes. I stood up acknowledging his presence, wondering if Mikey's enthusiastic yelling disrupted Leo's meditation.

"Actually," I said lifting my finger in a very Donatello-like way, "Pokemon is a game that challenges a player to use strategic skills in order to win the battles, especially going against a real opponent in one-on-one. By using clever strategies, Mikey here can gain logic skills equivalent to those while playing chess." Leo lifted a brow ridge as though not believing me.

"She's right, Leo. I did some research about the game the first time Mikey started playing it. Though it might not look like it, there is a lot of thinking that goes into every single match." Donatello looked at us from his invention and smiled at me sweetly. I smiled back, silently thanking him for backing me up. I left Mikey with his game and approached the nerd. I sensed Leo throwing silent daggers at my back with his eyes. I guessed he hated being proved wrong.

"What ya building?" I asked curiously looking at Donnie's high tech invention. He looked up happily, surprised by my interest.

"I'm modifying my electric field probe to pick up more sensitive levels of EMF. I'm also adding a frequency selective measurement on it," he replied as though expecting me to understand everything. I had to think a little to remember my physics class to even understand what he was talking about.

"EMF as in electromagnetic field?" I asked finally remembering the physics terminology. Donnie nodded his head smiling kindly. "Hmm, shouldn't it be more useful to have broadband frequency measurer instead of selective one first?" If he was going to measure frequencies, he needed to know the types of frequencies the portal was emitting first. Once he knew what type of frequency was emitted from the portal, he could build an alarming device when that specific frequency drastically increased, meaning when the portal was opened. I was rubbing my chin in deep thought when I noticed Donatello looking at me with half-closed eyelids. Embarrassed I was wrong I scratched the back of my head looking away. "Sorry, you're the inventor and definitely know what you're doing. I should mind my own business." I felt myself getting red from embarrassment. Shit! He probably thought I was so stupid!

"Oh, no no!" He seemed to recover quickly waving his hands in the air. "It's just that nobody except April was able to follow the designs of my inventions and she had a degree in electrical engineering." He smiled shyly with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, sorry if I said something stupid," I said looking away. "I was barely able to get a B in my Physics college class, so it's definitely not my strongest field."

"Not at all," he said cheerfully in the kindest way I have ever heard a guy use. "To tell you the truth, I already had broadband frequency installed on the probe. I was just adding the selective measurement to save time."

"Oh," I looked him in the eyes happy that I was actually right. I felt myself melt looking into his kind brown eyes which were only slightly darker than Raphael's. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around seeing Raph looking at me with a raised brow ridge.

"I gotta pick up pizza from the surface," he pointed his thumb up towards the ceiling. "I need ya to pay the delivery boy since ya human and all of that." I almost laughed at his "request" which sounded more like a command. I shook my head in amusement.

"All right. Lead the way," I started walking towards the exit. I looked back seeing Raphael giving Donatello a Robert De Niro "I'm watching you" sign with his fingers. I rolled my eyes in annoyance at his jealousy, but felt a little warm inside knowing that he cared about me.

We walked through the sewers in silence, me thinking about the results Donatello's invention would bring and Raphael thinking about God knows what. Suddenly, the red ninja pushed me against the wall trapping me.

"Why were you flirting with him?" he asked me seriously looking me in the eyes. I looked back surprised not understanding what he was talking about.

"Flirting with who? Mikey?" I asked looking back at our pokemon conversation and me helping him out with his team.

"You know I'm not talking about Mikey," he replied in a low annoyed voice. He grabbed me by the shoulders pinning me further into the wall.

"Donnie?!" I asked in disbelief. "What are you talking about? We were just talking about his invention and how…" I jumped from fear when I heard him growl, punching the wall a foot from my head. Raph was breathing hard looking extremely angry. "Raph?" I asked concerned and a little frightened. "You think… you think I like Donnie?" He stepped away from me giving me space, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He turned his back on me looking down on the floor. He stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Whatever the case, you're encouraging him," he said in a low calm voice. He turned around looking seriously at me. "You're gonna break poor guy's heart." I looked at him in understanding, realizing that he wasn't only jealous of me but worried for his brother. I felt extremely bad for making him feel that way.

"Sorry," I said looking down. "I didn't realize." I heard him sigh and take my hand in his, leading me into direction of a manhole.

"Just be careful next time," he told me letting me know that he would let it slide this time.

When we arrived to the exit, Raphael lifted the manhole for me checking if the coast was clear. He handed me $20 and helped me climb outside. Once outside I saw a very confused pizza guy walking towards the empty alley looking for specified address. He stopped in front of old-looking abandoned garage and sighed in annoyance. I quickly ran to him handing him the money and taking two pizza boxes.

"Are you… Raphael?" he asked looking at the receipt then at me.

"Ah, no. That's my boyfriend. He had mexican food last night, so... you know…" I said awkwardly thinking of a quick lie. Pizza guy snickered.

"Tell'em I said to lay off the tacos," he walked away towards his pizza car still chuckling.

Raphael opened the manhole for ,e and helped me to climb down the ladder. Once we were eye to eye he gave me an annoyed look.

"What?" I asked innocently feeling small underneath his glare. "It was the first thing I could think of."

I shrugged handing the ninja two boxes of pizza. We walked to the base in silence, Raph still probably angry with me for accidentally leading Donnie on. I was thinking about the way I was acting around Donatello, trying to find the source of my so called flirting. Looking back I realized that I didn't intentionally flirt with the nerd, but showing interest in his inventions or trying to help him out with his work while no one even tried before was probably considered flirting to Donnie. I mean, a girl all of a sudden showing interest in his inventions when not even his own brothers did… Oh, shit. In Donatello's eyes, I was giving every sign imaginable that I liked him, especially for his intelligence. I wanted to punch myself in anger. How could I be so stupid?!

**A/N: thank you for reading. Sorry, no lemon if you're only reading this story for a lemon. Please, please, let me know what you thinking about Donatello. Is he a little OOC? Is the development of his feelings believable? Let me know in a review. Thank you for reading, friends!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: it came to my attention that a lot of you think that the OC is in connection more with Donnie than Raph. The reason why this story is a lemon because I feel like I really need to describe the sexual chemistry between Raph and OC because that is what connects both of the them together. Donnie and OC have more of sweet intellectual, almost virgin-like interactions. Both connections are on two completely opposite ends of the spectrum but they are both equally strong (even if OC didn't realize it yet). **

Mating Season Chapter 9

"Hey, guys! Pizza's here," yelled out Raphael once we made it back to the hide-out. With lightning speed, Michelangelo took one of the boxes, placed himself on the table and started devouring slices of pizza. I chuckled looking at him. Raph placed the remaining box in the middle of the table, while Donnie was already setting up the plates. I set next to Raphael waiting for Leonardo to join the table before grabbing a slice. He emerged from whatever corner he was hiding, probably meditating the entire time we were away. He automatically approached the seat next to Raphael but paused when he saw me sitting there. I lifted one of my eyebrows questionably. Leo looked kind of lost, almost not knowing what to do.

"There is an empty seat right over there," I pointed at the spot where usually the head of the family sat. Everybody stopped what they were doing, even Mikey stopped in mid-bite, looking at the scene about to unfold. Deadly silence stretched between four ninja turtles.

"That's Master Splinter's seat!" said Leonardo angrily raising his voice and looking at me as though it was my fault his teacher was dead.

"So? This is where the head of the family usually sits. You're the head of the family now, Leo." I said rationally, trying to make him take responsibility of a leader which he has been kind of avoiding ever since I came here or God knows for how long.

"Don't call me that," he said coldly almost spitting the words out venomously. Both of our blue eyes turned cold as we stared at each other. Raph grabbed my arm as though to tell me to let it go. Not a chance.

"Whether you like it or not, you are the leader, so start acting like it." I stood up to look him in the eyes. I knew my words were cold but I could see that anything related to Master Splinter was a sensitive subject to Leonardo. Somewhere along the way after his sensei's death, he had lost himself. All I was doing was giving the guy reality check. Suddenly I felt pressure on my throat and his fingers closing around my windpipe. Surprised and frightened, I wrapped my fingers around his wrist trying to make him release me. Behind me I heard Raphael stand up quickly and withdraw his sai.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT BEING A LEADER?! YOU'RE JUST A WHORE WHO'S SPLITTING THIS FAMILY APART!" He screamed into my face with mad fury in his eyes. I was starting to lose consciousness since he was putting more pressure on my arteries. I watched as the look in Leonardo's eyes quickly changed from crazy to extremely regretful, as though he was getting his sanity back. He released my neck as if I had just burned him, looking at his hand in bewilderment and fear. I sank to my knees coughing and inhaling much needed air. What the fuck was that for?! Immediately I felt familiar set of hands pick me up and support me, while strong arms embraced me into a hug.

"If you touch her again, I swear ya gonna regret it!" I heard Raph shout to his brother pressing me closer to his body. I looked up to see great sadness and regret in Leonardo's eyes as he looked at me hugging Raph in fear. He starting walking backwards and took off with extreme speed in the direction of the sewers.

I looked around the dining area to see chairs laying on the floor. Everything seemed to be in a mess. Donatello and Michelangelo stood both with their weapons still drawn, looking at me with great concern. I felt tears starting to collect in my eyes as the shock was finally taking over my body, but I tried my best to fight them back biting my lip.

"Donnie, take care of her," I heard Raphael's serious angry voice as he released me. I stumbled but was swiftly caught in Donatello's arms.

"Raph! Wait!" I yelled, sensing that something was not right with him. He didn't look at me and took off after Leonardo, weapons drawn. "Where is he going?" I asked Donatello and tried to follow Raph but the purple ninja was holding me back.

"He's gone to fight for your honor," Donnie said gravely supporting me with his hands on my shoulders. I turned around to face him and looked up sadly, knowing all too well what that meant. He was looking at me with the kindest warmest eyes as if telling me that it was ok to cry, that he would not judge, and that he would understand. I felt myself emotionally break-down just by looking at him as I let the wave of tears hit me. I hugged his torso as I pressed my face against his plastron feeling myself letting go. He wrapped his arms around me in a caring way, patting my hair, and whispering to me that everything was going to be ok. It felt like I was in his arms forever before I finally let go once I've shed all of my tears. Mikey handed me a glass of water, his blue concerned eyes never leaving mine. I drank everything thanking him when I was done. I wiped tears from my eyes, ashamed with myself that I cried my eyes out in front of other people, well turtles. I laughed at myself sadly.

"I'm such a cry-baby," I said in amused but sad way. Donatello looked at me sadly as though sensing my pain and what I was going through. His eyes pleaded for me to let him in and let him help me. I shook my head, not yet ready for such closure. I forced all of my emotions deep inside and locked them from outside view. "Excuse me, I have to go freshen up," I said in an emotionless but light tone trying to sound as though everything was OK now.

I was on my way to the bathroom in the hallways when I felt a hand grab my wrist and gently pull me back. My chest softly collided with a hard plastron. I looked up seeing Donatello looking at me in the most caring way I have ever been looked at. I felt my heart start to beat faster as he cupped my face with his hand, inching closer to me. As if hypnotized I couldn't pull away from him, knowing that what we were about to do was wrong, knowing that I would be betraying Raphael if I let this happen. The sweet guy in front of me was asking so much, yet so little. I realized that if I let this happen there would be no going back. I silently prayed that he would pull away and let us forget this moment, but I saw him lean in, so I closed my eyes. I felt his lips softly kiss my cheek before he released me and stepped back. I opened my eyes all flushed, looking at him still in a haze. What was happening to me? I haven't felt that way about a simple kiss since I was a teenager. His kind brown eyes looked at me as though understanding my inner turmoil, promising to give me time and to wait for me to make a decision.

Suddenly Mikey walked in on us and the magical spell was broken. I looked down at my feet in shame and practically ran to the bathroom. I leaned against the door once I was inside sliding down and sitting on the floor. What the hell was I doing?! I grabbed my head in my hands wanting to rip locks of hair from it to punish myself. Raphael was fighting his own brother for my honor and here I was almost kissing his other brother. What the hell was wrong with me?!

Looking back and analyzing all of my feelings for Raphael, I realized that they were preconceived due to him being my favorite ninja turtle. So, naturally, I only accepted his advances and even encouraged them myself. There was raw sexual attraction between us two and I couldn't deny the chemistry that sparked every time we had sex. The connection was almost animalistic and primitive, as though I was choosing the strongest male of the bunch and he was choosing the curviest female (in my case the only female) of them all. Were all of our feelings just the effect of turtles' mating season? I looked back at the time we spent together and realized that the only emotional moments we shared were during sex. But he was fighting for my honor right now, so did that mean he cared about me? Or was his protective behavior due to his possessiveness which was also caused by mating season? Whatever it was for Raphael, I realized that it was all too real for me. I realized that I got more than just a crush on him, more than just physical attraction to his body, or the fact that he was a bad boy. I liked his sarcasm, I liked how he tried to frustrate me, I liked how he got jealous of me, and most of all I liked how he made me feel alive. Raph might not be the most sensitive or gentle guy, but I knew that deep down he cared, he just didn't know how to show it. Maybe the only way he _thought_ he could express his feelings was through sex, or maybe it was the only way he knew how.

I thought about my new developing feelings for Donnie, looking back at my unintentional flirting. I realized that I didn't have to hide my smarts when I was with him, I didn't have to dumb myself down like I unintentionally did with Raphael. But I realized that sometimes I was also trying my best to sound smarter than I actually was when I was around Donnie, feeling intimidated by his intelligence, yet drawn to it. I looked back at the moment when he held me while I was crying myself silly, realizing that Raphael would have never been so understanding and gentle. With Donnie I felt like I would never be made fun of, never ridiculed, never yelled at. I felt like he understood my deepest feelings by just looking me in the eyes. He cared and he definitely knew how to show it, making me feel special and good on the inside.

I was in a great dilemma. I didn't know what to do and how I should feel. On one hand, I had extremely passionate feelings for a bad boy whose affections might have been due to a mating season. On the other hand, I had a sweet almost innocent feelings for a nerd whose affections were purely caused by his heart, not by the level of testosterone in his body. I didn't know what to do and I didn't know if anyone could help me. If only the choice was easy, if only I had feelings for just Raphael, if only I didn't lead Donnie on, if only I didn't show Donnie just now that I liked him back! Ugh! I should have pushed him away, I should have said no to save him a heart-ache. I should have at least done something instead of staring at him like a stupid teenage girl! I realized that it was exactly how the purple ninja made me feel, like a teenage girl falling in love for the first time. Raphael, however, made me feel more like a grown woman.

I now had to pathways: go back into the innocence of my teenage years with Donatello or go forward into the adulthood with Raphael. I heard a knock on the door right after I made my choice.

**A/N: OMG. I gotta say this chapter is a decisive one! I MADE A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR YOU TO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE! You better start putting your votes in. My goal is to have all of my subscriber vote and write reviews this time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all your feedback on voting. I appreciate all your participation. The pairing has now been decided but I will not reveal the results just yet.**

Mating Season ch 10

"Katrina? Are you okay? You've been in there for a long time," I heard Michelangelo's serious voice through the door. I stood up and opened the door seeing Mikey's concerned warm blue eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," I said walking out of the bathroom. Mikey stepped aside letting me go through. I walked to the living room seeing Donatello going though his lab, clearing what looked like his working table, getting his equipment ready. "What are you doing?" I asked anxiously due to the way his was acting.

"Setting up an operating table," he replied after a pause. He put what looked like all of his surgical equipment into a bowl of alcohol, getting everything prepared like in a hospital.

"Why do you have all of this?" asked gesturing to what looked like an underground clinic. He looked at me, serious but kind and patient look in his eyes.

"First aid for ninjas is usually this," he gestured towards his equipment. "We heal quickly though," he sounded as though the moment we shared never happened. I didn't mind, the situation seemed to be too serious for any romance. Donnie sat on the chair taking out a needle with a plastic tube attached to a plastic bag. He tide what looked like rubber band around his bicep using his free hand and his teeth. I was surprised how easily he managed to do that, as though he has done it many times before. He clenched and unclenched his fist. I realized that he was going to donate fresh blood to whoever was injured in the battle. He disinfected his skin and pressed the needle into his popping vein. Red liquid poured into the plastic tube, slowly dripping into the bag. He untied the rubber band letting his whole body relax. I watched, not being able to look away.

"I wouldn't say I am exactly type O since I am a mutated turtle, but I have done many experiments and came to a conclusion that all my brothers are capable of accepting my blood," he said in a relaxed tone looking up at me. He spoke gently in a calm voice as though I was a deer easily startled. I didn't blame him after the cry show I put for him just moments ago. We set in silence, waiting for the inevitable.

"Do you… do you think they will be ok?" I asked softly hoping that none of them killed each other but settled their differences without a bloody fight. He looked at me as though calculating if he should tell me the truth.

"Leo and Raph fight all the time, but this is the first time I see Raph fight anyone for other's honor. I have never seen him so serious about a fight with Leo before either. You must mean a lot to him if he is willing to fight his own flesh and blood for you." He gave me a calculating look, waiting for my reaction.

I still did not want to believe it. Raphael fighting Leonardo for my honor. There was something very mature about him in this dimension, more mature than in the cartoons. He almost seemed to have a Leonardo kind of personality, while Leonardo has become more like Raphael due to his loss of control with me. I touched my neck where his fingers were just moments ago remembering the feeling of fear and near death. Why did Leonardo lash out like that? Has he been keeping all of his repressed feelings inside, trying to cope with Master Splinter's death with meditation? Did he feel all alone now that his sensei was gone? Come to think of it, others looked like they have moved on with their sensei's death, but I did not think it was the case with Leonardo. Maybe that's why he was so withdrawn and angry. Maybe that was why he hated me, because I made them forget even more. Was Raphael also finally moving forwards? He seemed to be more withdrawn when he brought the death of Master's Splinter to my attention. Was I the change the four brothers needed to let go?

Still, Donatello's words echoed inside my head as I watched him calmly sit in a chair donating blood. I must mean something to Raph. I could not believe it, not after just two days of knowing me. Was I really his girl now? Was I able to somehow break through the barrier he usually had between himself and the outside world? I didn't expect any of this to happen. I didn't expect to come to this dimension, I didn't plan on meeting the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I didn't plan on developing feelings for both of them. What would I do when the portal was finally opened? I realized that I did not think ahead before rushing into a romantic involvement with Raphael, I was mostly thinking with my ovaries. I would eventually have to go back home. I had a life there, a family and friends. I had an education, I had an identity. Here I was no more than an intruder, an alien without even a birth certificate. If i stayed here will I be able to even get a job? I did not want to mooch off the ninja turtles. They had their own problems surviving in the sewers.

"I'm going to look for them," I heard Mikey's serious tone of voice as he passed us.

"You know that's not a good idea," replied Donatello, "It's better to let them settle this by themselves like they always do."

"Well, what if this time is different? I'm not going to just sit here and wait," Michelangelo answered heading to the sewers. "I will bring them back here." He looked back at us, determination in his eyes. I was impressed and surprised at his serious demeanor. I always thought the younger turtle was a scaredy cat who wanted to avoid all conflict. But in this dimension he acted a little more grown-up, well at least in serious situations. I looked down at my hands noticing that I was in fact just sitting here and waiting for both of ninja turtles to come back. I felt useless. But most importantly, I felt responsible for their ingoing fight.

"I shouldn't have come here," I said softly, mostly to myself shaking my head. But it wasn't as though I chose to come here, it just happened. It was all Steven's fault, he and his stupid inventions. I know deep down I didn't really mean it. In reality I was extremely happy that i met TMNT in real life. It was the consequences that my presence brought here that bothered me.

"Don't say that, Katrina. You've done more for us than you realize," I heard Donatello tell me in his soft voice. I looked questionably at him forgetting that I said my words out loud. "You've brought life into these sewers, to us," his face changed color like a teenager. "...and to me." He was looking shyly at me, cheeks slightly flushed pink. I blinked as I realized what he just said. I looked away blushing myself wanting it to seem that I, in fact, did not like him like that, that I only liked Raph, but my flushed face had its own plans. I felt unclean "flirting" with Donnie while Raph was out there fighting Leonardo. I had no idea if he would be all right after he came back. From the looks of what Donatello was doing, somebody would be in rough shape, I just hoped it wouldn't be Raph.

"Ugh, thank you, Donnie. I appreciate that," I answered not looking at him, "But I don't belong here. I should get back home as soon as possible," I continued sadly knowing that it was the right thing to do but wanting completely different thing.

"But that's not what you want," he said as a matter of fact as though pointing out the obvious. This time I looked up at him.

"I know, but sometimes people have to do what they don't want to. It seems like the best decision at the moment."

"It isn't," Donatello said colder than than before. I looked surprised at him and he motioned behind me with his hand, standing up and removing the needle from his arm. I turned around seeing Michelangelo swiftly carry Raphael in his arms. My eyes widened in horror as I saw Raph unconscious, coated in blood.

"Raph!" I approached him but he did not respond. Mikey walked passed me and placed him on the table. Donatello already started to disinfect his hands as if preparing for a surgery. He hooked the donated blood into Raphael's arm trying to restore whatever blood he lost. I was freaking out and hyperventilating. I didn't understand how the purple ninja could be so calm and collected at that moment. I was standing a distance away watching Donnie work on his brother's body with expert hands and skill. I did not dare to approach the operating table in fear that I would be in Donnie's way and jeopardize Raphael's life. I was so nervous, so anxious, so scared for him. I walked aimlessly, my hands shaking and eyes wide, not able to do anything but wait. I felt so useless and angry with myself because of that.

I couldn't help but think and reflect again on my relationship with Raphael. At first glance it looked like a non serious relationship only tied with sex. But now it felt so much more than that even if it was only sex for him. All of my concern and fear for his life has showed me that I truly did cared for him, much more than I wanted to admit to myself. He fought for my honor, he fought for me because I couldn't fight for myself, he acted like a real man. He might not have had a way with words but his actions spoke louder. He truly cared for me then. He cared and I would have to break his heart because I will eventually have to leave. I felt like crying thinking about it, seeing him laying on the table, not moving at all. Donatello was putting on stitches on Raph's arms and legs, wrapping the limbs in bandages. It looked like Rpahael had deep cuts everywhere and lost his consciousness due to blood loss. Thank God Mikey found him on time before it was too late.

I approached the operating table seeing that Donatello was putting away his equipment and cleaning up the blood from himself. I handed him a towel near by to dry his hands off.

"How is he?" I asked looking Donnie straight in the eyes in concern. He dried himself off before looking at me.

"He will be fine. No life-threatening wounds, so he will wake up in a few hours," he stated looking down at Raphael. "Can you watch him for now? I have to finish modifying the electric field probe for the transdimensional portal." He suddenly looked at me, strange light in his eyes. "Are you still going to go through with this?"

"I have to, Donnie. I don't belong here," I said sadly looking down at my hands. Donatello approached me and laid his hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"Maybe you were meant to go through that portal. Maybe you belong here more than you think," he said supportively. I widened my eyes at what he said.

"Wait! You are behind all this?!" I asked shocked thinking that he was the one who sent me here in the first place.

"What? No, that's not what I meant. That came out wrong," the purple ninja replied shaking his head quickly. "What I meant was what if there was a reason you were specifically chosen to enter this dimension? It seems to be more than just a coincidence to me. Maybe you have a purpose here," he said in an uncertain way, watching my reaction closely.

"Are you trying to say that it was my destiny to come here?" I asked after a short pause. I have never thought in my life such words would be coming out of Donatello's mouth. He was a science geek and science geeks did not believe in destiny. On the other hand, a few days ago I thought that Raphael had no self-control whatsoever and look how proved wrong I was.

I looked at Donatello thinking he was joking, but I saw no trace of humor on his face. "You're serious?" I asked in disbelief. He shook his head yes. He cupped my cheek gently in his big hand and rubbed the skin with his thumb. Sensing I was stepping into danger zone, I removed his hand with mine. "I can't do this, Donnie. I am with Raph." I saw him frown slightly but smile in humor.

"You barely know him," he replied with a hint of ridicule and sadness in his voice.

"I barely know you too," I reminded him quickly not liking that he pointed out how ridiculous my proclaimed relationship with Raphael looked. He looked me in the eyes, warmth and unspoken promises radiating from them.

"You I know that can easily change." I felt my heart flutter as he gave me a sweet shy look. It looked like he was trying his hardest to say those things to me, letting me know that he cared about me too.

"Donnie, I can't do this to him. I just can't," I looked at him sadly hoping he would understand. He nodded his head after a short pause during which I almost saw raw emotion radiating from his eyes.

"I understand," he said softly stepping back. "But I won't give up either," he added with a small smile. He turned his back on me indicating the end of the conversation and went to finish his invention. I sighed relieved that the purple ninja understood but frustrated that he did not want to back down. I set next to Raphael's unconscious body, rubbing his hand with mine, hoping that he could feel my presence though his dreamless sleep.

**A/N: thank you for reading my friends. A quick note, Blackhooded001 is creating comic book series of this story. Check out my profile and follow the link to deviantart to see it! It is amazing. Don't forget to review this chapter. P.S. sorry it took so long to update. I needed my votes first.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello again my friends! I have an announcement. As I already said before Blackhooded001 is drawing a comic book version of this story starting with chapter 1. She already has three pages done and currently working on her fourth page. Please go on my fanfiction profile to her website or simply search Blackhooded001 on deviantart to check the drawings out. Thank you! She is an amazing artist and deserves more support.**

Mating season Chapter 11

Hours went by as I was sitting by Raphael never leaving his sight. He was sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Michelangelo was gone looking for Leonardo, whom he still did not find. Donatello was on his computer desk finishing up his electric probe. And I was looking after the red ninja turtle. I was lightly humming to myself as I rubbed his wrist in a reassuring way, hoping he would be able to feel my touch through his sleep. I looked over his body again, noting the injuries underneath the bandages, wanting to cry for causing them. He fought for my honor and lost. He would be so angry with himself when he'd wake up. I, on the other hand, was just happy that he was alive. I still did not understand how he had lost. Statistically speaking, he had a better chance of being a victor due to the advantage of weaponry: his sai could easily snap Leonardo's katanas, because that was what sai were designed for. Raphael was also much stronger than any of his brothers. I simply did not understand. Did he let his temper blind his judgement since the fight was over a very personal matter? His whole body was covered in cuts indicating a long struggle between the two brothers. After newly discovered anger issues, Leonardo was still able to win. I guessed focus did matter most when it came to ninjutsu, and focus is the one thing the blue ninja still had, and lots of it. I didn't want to admit to myself, but I was secretly thankful to Leonardo for not giving Raph any deep wounds. By the looks of things, Leo did not want to seriously hurt him but he still fought back. In the back of my mind, I knew that Raphael might not have had enough self-control to restrain himself from seriously hurting Leo if he ended up being victorious, and death of a ninja turtle was the last thing I wanted.

I felt the body next to me steer. Raph opened his eyes slowly looking at the ceiling. He tried to get up with a pained moan but I pushed his chest back.

"Raph," I said softly looking at him, not finding any more words. His eyes looked at me with intense emotions, then looked away as though in shame. I couldn't take it anymore and hugged him, pressing my face on his hard chest shell in relieve. He placed his hand onto my head holding me. "I'm so glad you are alright," I said lifting my head and looking into his eyes. I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I didn't regain your honor, Kat. I don't deserve this," he said grimly.

"I don't give two shits about honor, Raph. I'm just glad you're feeling better," I said honestly seeing a small smile on his lips from my choice of words. "And thank you for fighting for me, you didn't have to do it though, but still… thank you." I added blushing and letting his torso go from my embrace. I grabbed his hand in a romantic way and pressed the back of it against my cheek, closing my eyes. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you." He cupped my face gently and I opened my eyes. He was looking up at me with such intense emotions I thought I was going to melt.

"Glad to see you finally awake," I heard Donatello's voice behind me. He approached us with a pen in his hand. He started to shine white light into Raphael's eyes, who seemed very annoyed by it, letting me go in the process. "You seem normal, just took a longer nap than usual." Raphael gave him an annoyed look, not too pleased to have light shined in his eyes.

"Did you do what I asked?" his tone was serious as he looked Donnie in the eyes.

"Yes," the purple ninja turtle replied. I wondered what they were talking about. "As you can clearly see," he finished walking away.

Raphael started sitting up groaning in the process. I watched him deciding not to help, remembering how big his pride was. Once he was upright he looked around searching for someone.

"Where is he? Where is Leo?" He looked at me in concern as though ready to defend me from any more upcoming assaults.

"He's not here yet. Mikey went looking for him," I explained watching him closely.

"How long was I out?" He groaned out as he lowered his feet to the floor but still sitting down.

"About four hours," I heard Raphael exhale an annoyed sigh.

"He really got me good this time," he said rubbing his head. He got up with a frown showing his teeth seemingly in pain and continued to move towards his bedroom. I watched him struggle feeling sorry for him but afraid to hurt his pride by offering help. I watched him move in pain and it was ripping my heart apart. Finally, I couldn't take it any more.

"Do you want help?" I asked softly and as neutral as possible.

"No, I'll be fine. I just need to rest," the red ninja replied quickly. He reached his bedroom door and closed it behind him. I did not follow him, understanding the feeling of defeat and a wounded pride. He wanted to be alone at the moment, and I couldn't blame him. As I was walking away I heard loud growls and sounds of things broken coming from his bedroom. Damn, he was holding his rage all this time so I wouldn't have to see it. I remembered how frightening he looked when angered back in the sewers and did not want to see him like that again. I was thankful that he was able to control his temper in front of people or at least me.

I walked to Donatello's station wanting to see the progress. He seemed to be already done tinkering with the electric probe and was wiring it up to his laptop. The screen showed some sort of frequency program with a file labelled as control. I guessed he was measuring negative control for the upcoming experiment. The screen was showing a regular pattern of frequencies as Donatello measured it over and over again. I came in closer to him wanting to see the details. There was a large spike on the graph as I approached him. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me questionably then to the graph. He moved the electric probe rapidly towards me then away from me looking at the changes on the graph. He placed the probe next to me and hit record on the laptop. I stood still wondering what he was doing. The frequency seemed the same as they were before, non changing and stable. He looked at me again and scratched the back of his head. I looked at him questionably.

"It seems as though whenever you're moving, I pick up strange frequencies," he said. "Go to the end of the room and approach me in constant velocity."

I was getting quite curious with the results and did what Donnie asked of me. As I reached his desk I noticed he stopped the recording of the data. The graph only had a one big spike at the beginning of the recording, everything else seemed somewhat flat. I rubbed my chin in thought trying to remember my physics.

"Maybe I have to constantly accelerate towards the recorder to get the measurements across the whole axis," I thought outloud. Constant acceleration meant constant force but continuous increase of my velocity.I would have to start out slow and then run. Donatello looked up at me, a spark in his eyes.

"Of course! Start walking slowly but increase your pace as you go." I did my best with keeping my body at constant acceleration. When I reached Donatello he was looking at his laptop happily. I looked at the screen to see the frequency measurement across the whole axis. They weren't in a perfect straight line but at least they were there. "This is unbelievable! I would never have guessed that you were the key to opening the portal!" he exclaimed standing up and wrapping his hands around my shoulders happily.

"Wait, what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow not quite understanding where he got that information.

"You seem to be radiating unusual frequency whenever you're accelerating. I assume that those frequencies are related to the portal! We need to get to the exact spot of your arrival." He grabbed a paper and scribbled something fast before taking his laptop and equipment and dragged me to the sewers. Donnie was holding my hand with his and pulling me to the mystery scene.

"Wait, hold on! I need to tell Raph…"

"Already left the note on the table. Let's go!" he interrupted me with excitement. I decided to let him lead me to the spot. Moments later we were standing on a familiar scene. Donatello placed his laptop on the ground and started walking around looking for measurements. He looked at the photo we recovered before of my exact location. He placed the electric probe on that spot and started running tests. The frequency graph was all over the place showing off different frequencies at different intensities. He made measurements with and without my presence noting the significant difference in amplitudes of each frequency peak. He safely concluded that the portal would be activated when Steven opened it from the other side and when I would be on the location of the portal. Running through it to be exact. However, we could do nothing until Steven opened the portal from the other side first. He placed the electric probe on the appropriate spot turning the bleaker on and hooking up the alarm system wirelessly to his laptop. If the portal opened, he would get an instant message on his laptop.

It was getting late and we walked to the TMNT lair in silence. I yawned and stretched my arms, I was getting tired. Out of no where, I felt Donatello's arm on my waist. He was walking side to side to me, pulling me closer to him. I protested and slightly pushed him away. The look in his eyes made me feel sorry for him as I rejected his advances.

"Donnie, I already told you. I am with Raphael," I told him sternly but kindly not wanting to see that sad look again on his face. "You're an amazing guy, Donnie. I am sure you will find yourself a girl who deserves your attention. But that girl ain't me." I shook my head. I heard the purple ninja sigh and remove his hand.

We were back to the hide-out in no time. As we walked in I saw Raphael reading the note left on the table, then look at us. He gave Donnie a suspicious look but Donnie just raised an eyebrow in return. By the looks of it, Raphael seemed to be in a better condition already. I was impressed how he was recovering quickly.

"How do you feel?" I asked him as I approached him and kissed him on the lips.

"Fine. I heal really fast," he answered wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer. He kissed my shoulder tenderly and I chuckled as his light touch made me tickle. "What did you guys find?" He looked at me curiously. "Anything new?"

"Not really. I am still stuck here until Steven opens the portal from the other side, but now I would have to run to fully activate it." I added sounding bored when in fact I was tired. I stretched my body again while he held me in his arms, unintentionally making a cute noise in the process. The red ninja looked at me with a small smile on his face.

"You're cute when ya tired," he said chuckling and swept me off my feet into a bridal style. I squeaked, startled and concerned for his physical being.

"Raph! Put me down? You're injured," I protested but he simply carried me to his bedroom as if it was no effort at all. He closed the door with the back of his foot. Once inside I expected his belongings to be broken, but everything seemed fine and in its original place… except for dummy who was sliced in half. I decided not to ask any questions about that. Raphael put me on the bed laying next to me. He pulled me closer to his chest in a cuddling position, my back pressed against it. His muscular arms were around me in a protective manner, engulfing me with warmth and security. I felt my eyes get heavy as his heat was radiating onto me. Raph started tenderly kissing my shoulder as I was dozing off.

"Good night, doll-face," he whispered into my year. Right before I fell asleep I heard what sounded like "I will always protect you." I thought I was dreaming because Raphael would never actually say such sweet words to anyone… would he?

**A/N: after voting, the winning couple turned out to be Raphael and Katrina! yay! Leave a review my friends and let me know if you like how the story is going. Also, I am not a scientist so if you see scientific mistakes regarding this chapter please don't kill me. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter contains some Raphael/OC and Donatello/OC, but no lemons. Sorry.**

Mating season Chapter 12

I found myself inside a heavy mist in the middle of no where. Everything was in a fog, I couldn't see anything five feet in front of me. I started wondering aimlessly until I came to a very weird scene. I saw myself sitting across from my ex-boyfriend David in his uncle's fancy restaurant. I was wearing a beautiful red dress with diamond necklace and earrings. I don't remember owning any of those things. I saw David drop on one knee in front of me, opening a small box to reveal a big beautiful diamond ring. I saw myself cry from happiness and put the ring on my finger, hugging and kissing him. In their embrace I saw David looking directly at me, not at the dream me, but _at me_. He smiled sweetly as though saying that this could be happening to me too. I stood speechless and started to walk backwards. I knew this was a dream, but why would I have it in the first place? Me and David broke up three months ago after two-year long relationship. I knew I still had feelings for him but lately Raphael made me forget about David altogether.

I suddenly woke up with somebody shaking me. I looked around to realize I was still in Raphael's bedroom. I looked up and saw the red ninja's concerned but annoyed look. I must have been talking or moving around too much in my sleep. I was planning on going back to sleep after saying a weak sorry to my cuddling partner but he had other things on his mind.

"Who the hell is David?" he asked with annoyance looking at me. I could see jealousy pouring from his eyes as he watched my reaction. Oh, crap! Did I say his name out loud when I was sleeping? Shit. I couldn't lie to this guy, not as if I wouldn't be able to, I just didn't want to. It would not feel right. I closed my eyes gathering my courage before opening them again and looking straight at him.

"My ex-boyfriend." I saw Raph frown even more at that. "It was a weird dream. I don't really wonna talk about it." I said trying to go back to sleep.

"You ain't getting out of this one that easily, toots. Spell." I sighed frustrated but defeated. He never lets things go.

I told him about the weird dream assuring him that it was unwanted and unexpected. He lifted his brow ridges when I told him about the proposal. After I was done he remained silent for just a moment.

"Damn. You still got feelings for that guy? Is that why you want to marry him?" He asked spitefully tightening up his hold on me.

"What? No! First of all, I don't wonna get married to anyone. Second, I dated the guy for two years, of course I still have some feelings left for him." I saw Raph frown at me but untighten his hold on my shoulders.

"Tell me everything," he said, more like commanded, looking straight at me with great emotion in his eyes which I could not read. I told him how I dated David for two years and how we met each other in college. He was in pre-med program at the time and I was getting my bachelors in chemistry. We had great fun together. We were both game nerds and we liked the same things: movies, cartoons, and even music. And we got along together as if we were made for each other. It was perfect in every way imaginable. Many people thought we were a perfect couple and would eventually end up married. But everything changed when David got accepted to medical school. His family, who never liked me from the beginning, convinced him to focus more on his studies than on me, influencing his decision in breaking up with me to pursue his career.

"He said I was a distraction," I finished my story looking down, still affected by his words. "I hope he finds what he's looking for in life." I looked at Raphael's plastron not wanting to meet his eyes. He was silent for a while no doubt trying to process the information.

"That guy's an idiot," he gruffed out angrily but lifted my chin up to look at him. "He doesn't know what he let to get away." He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips, a reassuring gesture as if saying that he would not let me go no matter what. I kissed him back thankful for his kind words but surprised at them at the same time. Raph saying nice things to anyone? That was surely impossible.

Raph went back to sleep no doubt needing his rest to fully recover from his injuries, but after that dream I was not able to do the same. I slipped out of his arms and walked to the kitchen grabbing a glass of water. Everything was silent and dark. I wondered if Mikey was able to find Leo and bring him back. I jumped slightly as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"God damn it, Raph. Don't scare me like that!" I replied before turning around to look at him. Instead of seeing a red headband I saw blue. I took a step back, fear returning once again to my body. The figure in front of me did not attack though, only stood three feet away looking at me apologetically.

"I wish to apologize for my dishonorable behavior," he said looking down, his tone of voice holding great shame in every word. My hand touched my neck instinctively as though remembering the sensation of suffocation. He looked up at me with determination in his eyes. "Trust me when I tell you that it will never happen again." He turned around preparing to walk away. I stood dumbstruck at his apology. That was the last thing I expected when I came to get a drink of water.

"Wait!" I called out stretching my arm out and touching his shoulder. Leo turned around quite surprised at my actions. I did not know why, but I felt bad for him at that moment, knowing that he would hate himself if I did not accept his apology. "I forgive you, Leonardo. But it was my fault too. I provoked you. I shouldn't have said all those mean things to you." I looked him in the blue eyes of his which were no longer icy cold, but cool and collected. He gave me a small smile.

"I was in the wrong, Miss Katrina. Do not blame yourself for my mistakes," he walked away into his room, leaving me alone. I was standing there speechless. I thought he hated me for intruding into his family, but he apologized instead. He was starting to act like the Leo I knew from the cartoons. Did that mean that he was trying to become a good leader again? Was that incidence exactly what he needed to realize that he had to pull himself together and move forward with his life?

I was all alone in the living room with nothing to do. I went to Donatello's desk top and started to browse the internet. My inability to defend myself scared me greatly so I searched for defensive type of martial arts. I came across Tai Chi videos and started watching them with fascination. It was a great method to defend yourself against attackers, using their own strength against them. It required almost no physical strength from the defender, just a sense of balance and quick reflexes. I watched, glued to the seat, as a Chinese instructor easily deflected his student's attack with minimum effort. I didn't realize I was watching for hours, practicing the hand technique on the seat, until I felt somebody tap me on the shoulder. I jumped in my seat startled, pausing the video in the process and closing the window. I turned around to see Donnie watching me curiously.

"What are you doing?" he tilted his head curiously, small smile on his face. My heart was racing and my face was red from shame. I must have looked so stupid to him.

"Umm… Nothing!" I replied, quickly getting up from the chair. I looked at the clock to see it was early morning. I must have been here for at least two hours. I tried to pass Donnie but he blocked my way.

"That was not nothing. By the looks of it, I'd say you were watching T'ai chi ch'uan," he said smartly, eyeing me curiously. I sighed frustrated at being caught.

"Yeah. So?" I folded my arms in front of me looking away pouting. "It's a great defensive form of martial arts. It allows people to protect themselves without hurting their opponents too much. Unlike ninjutsu," I added. Donnie chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"I never expected you to choose a defensive type of art. I assumed you to be an aggressive attacker, like Raphael for example."

"Yeah, well, I don't like hurting people," I said seriously looking up at him. "Believe it or not, I am a gentle creature, even if I don't seem like it at first," I answered in a small voice seeing Donatello look at me with emotion I could not read. He stepped closer to me and I felt my whole body stiffen.

"You know, if you're interested so much in Tai chi, I could teach you a few moves. I don't know the art perfectly well, but I would be able to show the basics." His brown eyes were kind and offering.

"Really?! Oh my God, yes!" I smiled almost jumping up and down from excitement. "Can we start now?" I looked up excited. Donnie smiled at me sweetly.

"Of course. I'll show you the training area." He lead me to a different room with wrestling soft matts on the floor. I took off my tennis shoes and stood with my socks on.

"I'm going to let you attack me first to show you how exactly the move is done," He stood right in front of me five feet away. "Try to punch my face with your right hand," I gave him an uncertain look. He smiled at that. "Don't worry, I'll protect myself. I am a ninja after all."

Shrugging my shoulders I attacked with half of my strength. He let his left foot step to the side spreading his legs and dodging my fist. At the same time, his right hand grabbed my wrist guiding it to his right side and lowering it near his thigh, pulling down on it slightly. Since I pushed my body weight into the punch, I almost lost my balance and could have fallen onto the mats. I felt the side of his left hand near my neck as if he was going to karate chop me. He let go of me and I looked up amazed. He told me about the balance and how legs played a big role in this technique. He showed me the hand movements making me repeat them in front of him in slow motion. When he thought I was ready, he punched me in slow motion, making me apply the move slowly at first, then in normal speed. I was surprised when I was able to dodge his fist, holding his wrist near my right thigh and pulling down on it. I used the palm of my left hand to push on his shell making him lose his balance and fall on the mats. He stood up smiling at me.

"Yes, very resourceful. During that position, the attacker's sense of balance is unstable. Just a small push on the back will make him stumble. If done quickly, his own strength will backfire. Again." We practiced the same technique with the left hand until I felt comfortable.

After a while, he showed me another technique on retaliating a punch and using the attacker's momentum against him. He made me attack his face again using my left fist. He stepped back with his right foot, his left leg outstretched forwards, shifting his body diagonally and letting my arm extend past him, catching my left wrist with his right hand, bending his left knee and extending his left arm into an opened palm in front of my chest. My momentum made me hit his palm, knocking the wind out of me and making me jump back.

"Damn!" I exhaled as I stood up straight. I caught my breath and looked up at him with admiration. That was so awesome! I saw him blushing deeply looking at his hand. What happened? I frowned as I remembered his palm push against the softness of my breasts. I looked up at him a little frustrated with him for feeling me up. He must have read the look on my face since he blushed even deeper.

"I apologize, but it was not my intention to touch you there without your permission. As I told you before, the chest is where the center of balance usually lies. If you want to knock your attacker out of balance, that is one of the places to strike." I nodded my head absorbing the valuable information, letting the boob touch slide.

I repeated the movements myself as he attacked me slowly at first. He blushed again as my palm landed softly on his plastron. Not wanting to turn the practice into something romantic, I pushed on his center of balance using my bent left leg as a power source. He stumbled backwards almost losing his footing.

"Very good. You learn quickly," he complimented me and attacked at regular speed this time. I was barely able to step back and catch his left wrist, but this time I used the balance of my outstretched legs to push him hard against his chest with my left palm, sending him flying backwards. My arms were spread in ideal tai chi form, left arm extended in front of me with opened palm, and right arm stretched out behind me. Donatello quickly got up with pride in his eyes.

"I see ya getting your ass kicked by a girl," I heard Raphael's mocking tone of voice behind me. I turned around seeing him well rested and significantly better since last night. I ran to him in excitement telling him along the way that Donnie was teaching me tai chi and that I already knew two moves. He lifted his brow ridge at me and looked passed me at the purple ninja turtle. "That ain't even Japanese," he said with a small smile addressing his brother. "How in the world would you know Tai Chi?" I turned around looking at Donnie questionably.

"I'm not a Tai Chi master, but I did look up some of its basics in my spare time out of pure curiosity," he shrugged his shoulders as if it was not a big deal.

"I'm hitting the gym," Raph stated taking out his sai and moving to the other end of the corner, slicing and dicing his weapons into thin air. It looked so fucking cool. I was watching hypnotised by his technique and the muscles underneath his bandages. I sighed looking at him almost like a schoolgirl until I came face to face with a green fist. It stopped an inch from my face. I blinked at it startled and stepped back.

"Never let your guard down, Katrina," Donatello told me sternly and I nodded looking away in shame. He punched with his right fist this time, I stepped back with my right foot instead of left like I was supposed to, guiding his arm towards my right side and exposing his right side to me in the process. We did not go over that technique yet, but I saw an opening and pushed back with the back of my left hand. I heard him groan as my hand collided with his rib.

"That's very good. Where did you learn that?" he asked after rubbing the hurt spot. I looked a little apologetic at him, but I knew he would be okay.

"They showed that on the video," I replied shrugging.

"OK, I think we had enough of practice for today. I am going to check on the electric probe and its recordings. You can stay here and practice the moves I showed you. Doing them slowly will strengthen your balance."

I thanked him as he walked away towards his lab room. I practiced slow movements like he said. I found them very relaxing and soothing like gentle waves of water. I was doing fine until I heard Raphael grunting in a manly way as he started punching and kicking a punching bag. I looked at his sweaty forehead, the muscle underneath the bandages… oh, he was so fucking hot. I felt myself getting turned on by just looking at him. Just as I felt myself get excited, I saw Raphael turn his head in my direction sniffing the air. Oh, shit! I forgot he somehow could smell my arousal. He smirked at me looking my body over as if it was a juicy steak, but frowned when he looked behind me. I looked back as well to see Donatello's standing stiffened figure in the lab, almost shaking. Raph's eyes opened widely as he swiftly and suddenly grabbed me in his arms and carried me to his room in lighting speed. As soon as he locked the door, we heard a loud thud against it. Raph was breathing heavily, leaning against the door with his weight. He gave me a concerned look letting me stand on the floor.

"You can't get turned on around them yet. They won't be able to resist the smell," he said as if it was a common knowledge. I stood speechless finally realizing what that was all about. Did Donnie just try to rape me?

**A/N: For some of you, the ex-boyfriend thing is very sudden, but I did mention him in the first paragraph of chapter 1. I hope you liked the chapter, my friends. Let me know if you think Katrina learning Tai Chi is stupid. I don't want her to be a damsel in distress. LOL Donnie is sure taking advantage of that friend-zone with the boob touch haha. **


	13. Chapter 13

Mating Season ch 13

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I have decided to update this chapter sooner than originally was planned. Enjoy!**

"I thought you told me the mating season was over!" I said angry at him thinking he was lying to me before. He frowned at my words.

"No. What I said was that you didn't smell like you were asking for it anymore. And you were asking for it just NOW!" He growled back in anger tightening his hands on my arms.

"Well, it was your fault for being so fucking…" I was about to say sexy but stopped in mid sentence not wanting to spoon feed Raph's ego. He seemed to read my mind instantly and smirked that knowing asshole smirk, anger suddenly gone from his eyes.

"Say it, babe," he said in a silky sexy voice looking suggestively at me.

"Not a chance," I frowned and pouted at him pushing on his chest to step away. He would have none of that though.

"I'll make you scream it then," he said silkily into my ear and it sent shivers down my whole body. I loved and hated the effect he had on me when he was like this and he knew all too well about it. Cocky bastard. He pinned me against the wall pushing his hardness against my hip, watching me like a predator would watch its prey. I looked up concerned but excited.

"You're injured. And the stitches…"

"I heal really fast," he attacked my mouth with his. I moaned as his skillful tongue curled around my own. We battled each other for dominance, me wanting to pin him to the wall but he did not let me. Every time I tried to reverse our positions he growled at me as though giving me a warning. His hand cupped my sex and applied just the right amount of pressure. I let go of his mouth moaning as he found my sensitive bud with his finger. He smirked at me as I felt my face get hotter, no doubt blushing like a tomato. The tight yoga pants made it feel as though there was almost no barrier. I felt myself get wet and soak his finger through the pants. Shit. A loud knock on the door had both of our heads turning. Raph growled almost animalistically as he stepped away from me. He pushed me behind his shell and opened the door slightly to look at the intruder.

"Raph, I have to talk to you," I heard Donatello's serious voice. It did not seem like a laughing matter at all. Raphael looked back at me and then at his brother.

"Stay here," he told me in his manly voice before exiting the room.

I looked at now empty spot, wondering what was so urgent. Was the purple ninja confessing to his brother that he could no longer sustain self-control in my presence? Was there something very seriously wrong with the portal? Was he concerned for his near attack just moments ago? I had no idea what was going on, and I did not like it. I started pacing in the room, rubbing my chin in deep thought over possible explanations for his behavior. I heard an urgent hurried knocking on the door.

"Kat! Raph and Dan are fighting! Come see this!" I heard Mikey's panicky but excited voice and I almost ran from the room into the training area. Leonardo was standing there with a calm expression, watching his two younger brothers fight ninjutsu style. I stood next to him my eyes wide at the scenery. He looked sideways at me, putting a hand over his nose as if trying to block a bad smell. He took a long step to the side, creating a distance of five feet between us. I did not think over his actions as my attention was back on red and purple ninjas. Donatello clearly had an advantage due his long range weapon, while Raphael was limited to short range attacks. They were doing kicked and flips as they precisely collided with each other. It did not look like a sparring match since none of them was holding back. I had no idea why they were fighting so I asked Leonardo if he knew the details. His hands tightened into fists and he did not look at me.

"Whoever defeats the other, wins the bet," he said in a calm collected voice but I could tell he was forcing it out. Mikey stood next to me cheering Donatello on, doing some sort of cheerleader flips and kicks. I would have laughed if the fight did not look serious.

"A bet? Well, what does the winner get that's so important?" I asked Leonardo half turning to face him. This time he looked me straight in the eyes. I could see conflict behind them as he was silent for a few seconds.

"You," he replied in a low voice looking away again. I stood speechless with a mouth opened.

"WHAT?!" I screamed, outraged at his statement and at the two ninja turtles fighting. Leonardo did not say anything or acknowledge my existence. He seemed to be fixed on the battle now. Annoyed and frustrated I turned to Mikey. "You know what this is about?!" I asked him not in a kind voice. He was not bothered by my tone at all though.

"Nya," he shrugged his shoulders, "But it looks like Donnie's winning!" He added cheerfully. His face had the usual childish smile and I wondered how he managed to be so serious last night. Realizing neither he nor Leo were gonna be any help, I strode forwards towards the two fighting ninjas.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled out so they could hear me. Raph turned to face me, surprise and anger in his eyes as he looked at me.

"I told you to stay inside!" He yelled back as he blocked Donnie's staff attack. Anger overtook my body at his commanding voice. Usually, I would have found it kind of cute, but at the moment I was really pissed off. How could he make a bet on me?! I was not an object, nor was I his possession to be treated in such a way! Not bothered if I got hit or not, I stepped between the two fighting ninjas to get their attention and to stop the brawl. Donatello's staff stopped inches from my face as he was about to attack Raphael with it. His fingers seemed to tighten even more around the wood as he smelled the air. Raph looked at me as though I had suddenly gotten two heads.

"How could you bet on me?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled at him shaking with rage as I got into his face. "I'm not a thing to be tossed around, you fucking asshole!" I saw him frown in his own rising negative emotions. He was about to reply to me when I cut him off getting closer to his face, intimidating him. "I don't care who proposed the bet. YOU accepted it!" I frowned at him, but then remembered the purple ninja behind me. "And you!" I turned around facing Donatello. His eyes were no longer kind, but challenging and radiating intense emotions. He had a death grip on his staff which was still pointed at me. "I told you before. I am with this asshole right here," I said extending my right arm back and pointing my index finger at Raph not even looking at him, almost touching his shell. Raph growled at my obvious insult. I heard Mikey snicker in the background but I paid no attention to either of them. "Why can't you be happy with us just being friends?" I got closer to Donnie, anger and irritation evident in my eyes. I took no mercy this time with his emotions. If hurting him was the only way to make him understand, so be it. I saw him stiffen even more as I stepped closer passing his staff. "Fighting won't solve anything! I make the decision, not you fighting over it!" My chest was rising up and down as I was breathing hard from all the angry yelling. I was catching my breath and finally calming down.

Silence fell upon the training area. I was still looking angrily at Donatello, whose brown eyes were fixated on me. He frowned deeply and closed his eyes, turning around and taking a deep breath. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I wanted to shake it off, knowing the owner of it all too well.

"The fight has started. It would be dishonorable to fall back now," I heard Raphael say trying to sound calm. I felt myself get angry again. I turned around, roughly removing his hand from my shoulder.

"Screw your honor!" I said venomously and heard Leonardo take a sharp breath of air. "You call off this fight right now and I will consider forgiving you!" I pushed my index finger into his chest shell. Raphael looked down calmly at me, serious look in his eyes.

"If I surrender now, he will win and spend the whole night with you," he frowned deeply holding my shoulders with his arms now. I looked up at him bewildered at his words. He bet MY BODY?! I was beyond furious, my body started to shake and my hair no doubt were wild and standing up. Raph so my reaction and continued fastly. "But if I win, he will never make any more romantic advances." I looked at him, starting to understand why he accepted the fight in the first place.

"You possessive, overconfident bastard!" I hit his chest shell though not doing much damage. "Did you even stop to think that you might lose?! Did it even cross your mind what might happen if you lose?" I asked him outraged at his stupidity. He closed his eyes as though trying to collect and control himself.

"Yes," he replied with a finale, now looking me straight in the eyes. "Losing is not an option now." His hold on my shoulders tightened as his eyes had that dangerous look. My eyes widened as I realized he was gonna fight till the end. I was starting to get scared for him and the purple ninja turtle. I turned around addressing the challenger.

"Donatello," I said sternly and saw him turn around facing me. His hands were shaking around his staff and he looked down at the floor not making eye contact. "Surrender now and forget this nonsense." I realized if Raphael was not gonna back down, I would try to talk some reason to the other. Donatello chuckled sadly as he lifted his eyes on me.

"You're asking me to forsake the code of honor, my honor," he put his hand on his chest as he said 'my.' "If it was under different circumstances, I might consider, but…" his eyes had the fire of determination again that reminded me of Raph, "Now that I have a chance, no matter how small it is, I will never back down." He extended his staff pointing it at Raphael pass my shoulders. Raph lead me aside as the battle was about to continue. I was too dumb-struck by the whole thing. This was barbaric, this was primitive, animalistic even! They acted as though I had no choice in this and would gladly choose the victor no matter who it was.

I felt Mikey lead me away from the fighting area into the living room. He gave me water and I drank it staring into space. I heard growls and grunts in the background as the two brothers fought over their honor, over a female, over me. What the hell was I gonna do if Raphael lost?

**A/N: Alright, Donatello fans! Looks like our purple ninja turtle has a chance to have a one-night-stand with Kat. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you, friends.**


	14. Chapter 135: Author's Note

Mating Season Chapter 13.5: Author's Notes.

Hello, friends. I have decided to post this specific author's note after I got the reviews from chapter 13. It came to my attention that many of you did not understand some of the things I tried to explain in previous chapters that would build-up nicely to chapter 13. It is in no way your fault, my friends, it is my writing skills that brought you down. I should have put more detail to small things and informations and the little hints. I thought they would be enough, but they were not. I cannot reply to some of your reviews for some reason so let me make things clear in this short "chapter."

First of all, they are mutated turtles. They are not humans which means their physiology is different, but because they are mutated they are humanoid. Since there were no specific scientific studies on mutated humanoid reptiles, I had to use my imagination of the effects of the mating season on the characters. In chapter 5, Donatello briefly mentions how there was minimum danger for Kat because of their lowered testosterone levels. Testosterone is one of the hormones in males of many species that spikes up the aggression and desire to mate. During the mating season, there is a lot of testosterone and a lot of aggression especially between turtle species. Donatello was right, the danger was at the minimum, but the mating season was not over yet and their testosterone levels were still higher than usual but not as much where they could not control themselves.

Another point I like to bring is Raphael and other turtles able to smell Kat's female scent. I know in the cartoon they have no nose or nostrils, so I was glad when you just went with it, friends. Thing is that the mating season makes their noses very sensitive so they can smell out a female a mile away, like Raphael put it in chapter 2. Because mating season was not over yet, Donatello was able to smell Kat's excitement in chapter 12. He is not able to handle it like Raph does since he is not used to it and the hormones of mating season got the better of him. That is why he was so out of character in chapter 13. Many readers were surprised but disgusted with his behavior, and surprised with me for doing this to him. All of the build up of his character as being a nice gentle person seeming flew away with chapter 13. But that was the whole point. I am sorry I was not able to describe it better, a good writer should not have to explain his/her work so the readers would understand. But I am not a good writer, heck I am not even English native speaker. So let me explain this now.

In chapter 13, the testosterone was talking for Donatello. The testosterone made him challenge his brother in a bet. If you remember chapter 3, he was completely OOC because of mating season. It was Kat's smell that got him back to the OOC part. Leonardo was able to control himself around Kat and her smell because he does not like her like Raph and Donnie like her. Mikey did not notice her smell in chapter 13 because he is ADHD/ADD individual and cannot focus on two things at once. He was preoccupied with the battle itself at that moment. I used Donatello to describe how deadly the mating season is to the ninja turtles. A gentle character like him is able to be transformed into almost a rapist in chapter 3 and inconsiderate asshole in chapter 13. Donnie just assumed that Kat would not mind because he knew she liked him back. And she does, she is just resisting her feelings for the sake of her relationship with Raph and for the sake of her girl-honor.

Another point that was brought to my attention is how dishonorable Donnie was behaving challenging Raphael, an injured warrior to fight for his woman. As I have mentioned before, the ninja turtles heal really fast, because they are mutated. In fact, Raph didn't really need the stitches in chapter 13, he was too lazy to get them off and I was too lazy to write that part of the story, for which I apologise. Raph was already almost in perfect condition for a fight, so Donatello's honor is not shaken here. Another thing, Raphael did not have to accept the challenge/bet. He could have said no and still walk away honorable, but because he was a jealous and possessive prick and could not stand a thought of Donnie hitting on Kat, he decided to accept the bet. Raphael is too confident in himself and underestimates his usually gentle brother. This is the first time they seriously fight especially over a female so none of them knew the outcome of the battle, not even Leo. That's why he was watching them fight very closely. I do not want you guys to think that Raphael is the innocent of the bet. He is not innocent. It takes two to tango. He simply initiated the fight by accepting the bet when he could have just walked away.

As I have mentioned it before, Donatello challenges Raph or proposes a bet right after he "nearly rapes" Kat. The near rape experience is from Kat's perspective. She is a perceptive character and you can trust her judgement most of the time, but not 100%. Raphael's assault of young women is a good example. Kat thought he raped them at first and ran away in chapter 2. Raph is not a rapist. As he said before, when he stopped caring if the females were willing from the beginning (which was probably hard for him to even find a willing girl since the only time he could get away with being a ninja turtle is probably during a Halloween night), he just made them willing instead. And what I mean by that is that he pleasured them till they really wanted it. (I am thinking of doing bunch of one-shots of Raphael doing that btw, let me know if I should do that or not). Do not underestimate his abilities, my friends. In this fanfiction he is a fucking sex god and don't you forget it! LOL. He also said that there were never any complaints in the end from the girls. I did not go into detail about that in a story, but what I meant was that some of them even gave him their phone number for future awesome sexy time.

Another small detail that Kat missed and probably many of you as well, was the scene right after sex in chapter 7 when Kat opened the door to find Mikey running to his room with a glass in his hand, which he was trying to hide. As Kat pointed out, Mikey had a little stalker or peeping tom quality to him. I apologize if you hate me for making Mikey this way, but in this fanfiction it is not the cartoons series so no one is perfect. A circular glass with a flat bottom is usually used to enhance the sound quality when pressed against the wall. You have probably heard of that trick. So what Mikey was doing is listening in to Raph and Kat having sexy anal time. I know, I know, bad Mikey. Bad. So you probably now understand what he was doing in his room before he ran out to watch Pokemon. But I mean, you have to remember, he is the youngest of the turtles and most immature. If you still did not get that he was masturbating in his room after hearing the sexy time…*sigh*... at least now you do. Since the story is from Kat's perspective all these small details are not shown. I sometimes shift from perspective to perspective to describe other character's feelings, but I only do it when it is most necessary. Especially when Kat perceives something as completely different than what the truth is, at least in another character's point of view. Anyway, back to Mikey. Mikey's behavior which I just described also explains why he got so excited when Kat said she plays Pokemon too. For Mikey a hot girl who finds a ninja turtle attractive and plays pokemon is like holy grail.

One of the things I wanted to ask you, friends, if I should switch POV from one character to another in order to explain the emotional drama better. I feel like Kat's perspective leaves out huge details and makes the readers wait for the truth way too long while perceiving the events in the story in a different way than was intended to be. I will try to switch to Donatello's point of view more often so you could understand the struggle he goes through. Oh, there is another point I also have to make about him. When he says that even if he has a small chance, he would not back down, he talks about having a relationship with Kat. He knows that she likes him because the way she reacted to his simple kiss on the cheek in chapter 9. Please do not forget all of the emotional investigation Katrina did in chapter 9. She does like him, a lot. She likes his personality and his smarts. He makes her feel like an innocent girl which she kind of is on the inside (she confessed to him that she was a gentle creature and never truly wants to hurt anyone). I have not showed it in the story, but Kat is not comfortable showing her soft side to Raphael because she is intimidated by his manliness and feels as though he would not accept her gentle nature that is buried deep within. One thing she does not understand is that Raphael is exactly the same way. He might act all tough and shit but he is a softy and might I say a little romantic on the inside. All those words of "I will always protect you" and "he doesn't know what he let to get away" point out that he truly has deep feelings for Kat and it is not just a possessive mating season thing like Kat sometimes thinks.

Returning back to Donatello. I think I sent out enough small details of his reactions described by Kat's perspective to say that he really likes her. Kat offering help with video surveillance in chapter 5, trusting his genius to create and alarm device for the portal, proving to him that she was also intelligent enough to follow his logic, sharing the same passion for knowledge and mystery… do I really need to go on? LOL The only girl before who appreciated his smarts and was able to follow his engineering skills was April. Yeah, I don't know if she actually had a degree in electrical engineering or not, but I remember her being a scientist or something in TMNT 2003, so of course she would be able to understand Donnie's inventions. Kat has a bachelor in chemistry so physics is not her strongest subject, but still Donatello was pleased to see her at least able to follow his inventions, if only just slightly. The reason his eyes were half closed in chapter 8 when Kat mentioned having a broadband frequency measurer instead of selective one was because he thought it was cute since every electric field probe came with broadband frequency measurer installed on it in the first place. But he still liked that she was able to follow the logic behind the invention even though she knew almost nothing about technology like that. He thought it was cute how she was trying to impress him like that, even if she did not understand what she was doing at the moment. That is one of the parts I should have switched to Donatello's perspective but I decided to leave Donnie's thought of Kat to readers' imagination.

Going back to Donnie's OOC behavior in chapter 13. The testosterone in this story acts like alcohol, it basically makes the turtles do what they only think of doing and would never actually do when "sober," just like alcohol makes you say things you would usually not say out loud. It did cross Donnie's mind to challenge his brother to win Kat, but he understood that she had a choice in it too and she was choosing Raphael over him even if she liked him. With the testosterone and Kat's excited smell he could not control himself and did what all male turtles do in mating season.

Somebody also said that Kat should have taken it easy on the guys since they are mutated turtles and not regular humans. I know she flipped her shit when she found out about the bet and said mean things to both Raph and Donnie, but it is a normal female reaction. But one thing to make clear, sometimes she forgets that they are mutated turtles because they are so humanoid and intelligent. That is why she might not be so understanding about mating season and the behavior of the ninja turtles, especially in chapter 13.

I hope all of these explanations made things more clear to you. I hope you won't be hating on Donnie or me so much. Another thing, there are never gonna be hard-core rapes in this fanfiction. Ever. It is not a turn on so I won't write it. My and your perception of rape might be different depending on the morale, but I can tell you that it will never be unwanted. Wink wink.

The author's note turned out to be a special chapter in itself. Sorry if it is too long, but I thought it was important for me to address these issues. Let me know if this "chapter" explained everything.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: OK. I am sorry for a long update. I was busy with things and had a little of writer's block. I was also on a mini vacation with no internet. I am back now and hopefully will be able to update more often. If you haven't already, check out my deviantart profile and look up Blackhooded001, she is doing a comic book of this story. The art is pretty good and worth your time. Enjoy this chapter Donnie lovers.

Mating season ch 14

Why was I doing this? Why was I fighting my own brother for the girl I only knew for few days? I knew this was not reasonable in any way. Sure, I really liked her, she was smart, beautiful and nice to me… usually, but there was no reasonable explanation for my behavior. I just couldn't help it. I had to challenge Raph after I smelled that delicious aroma of her arousal, lingering in the air even after he took her away. Something about that smell made me lose all of my control and attempt on stealing her away from him. I knew she was his, I knew she would not go behind his back with me. I was both frustrated and pleased at that. Even if she did not understand it, she was quite honorable. I knew that if she did not like me, I would have eventually let it go. But I saw the way I made her feel when I kissed her cheek. I saw how she blushed when I complimented her. She had feelings for me even if she did not want to admit it to me or herself. After all these years, I finally found a girl who liked me back and did not care if I was a mutated turtle. I could see that she liked me for me. She liked my smarts, she liked my personality, and I could just tell she liked my physical appearance too. I was extremely jealous. Raphael had so many girls in the last five years. I had no idea how he did it. He used to always go out and pretend he was a sci fi actor in his glamour, picking up girls easily. All those phone numbers he showed us throughout the years. Thinking he was making most of the stuff up, I actually did a research on every phone number he bragged about, finding out the girls' addresses and confirming their actual existence. This was not fair. Raph could get any girl he wanted, why did he have to lay his eyes on the only one who liked me back? I was so tired of being rejected. I was tired of giving in. For the first time in my life, I wanted to be selfish and be happy.

I was sipping on the water absentmindedly while Mikey was sitting next to me rubbing my shoulder reassuringly. I was surprised he was not cheering his brothers at the moment and decided to comfort me instead. I didn't know what I would do if Raphael lost. Should I fight back or would it be "dishonorable" to resist? Will that stupid reckless jerk even stop Donatello? I was extremely angry with him and did not hesitate to let it show. How could he? Why did he accept the debt? Was he that bothered with his brother having a crush on me? Why was he so jealous whenever I talked to Donnie? I mean, how could he even see Donnie as a threat romantically? I mean, sure I liked Donnie a lot, but I would never go behind his back like that. Was Raphael insecure about our relationship?

I could still hear them going at it, fighting each other like two males would fight over a female in the animal kingdom. I still had no idea what I would do if Raphael lost. I really wanted to teach him a lesson about betting on me like that, but I did not want to use Donatello just to make Raphael jealous. I might be a bitch but I was not heartless. I was still hoping that Raph would back down on his word if he lost, but I was not sure how honourable he was. That was one thing that really bothered me. He told me that David was a jackass for choosing his career over me, and yet here was Raph choosing his honour instead of me. Nothing really has changed, hasn't it? Was I really that unimportant to all of my romantic interests? Why would they all choose something over me continuously? I was a good girl, I didn't cheat, I treated my boys right, and I thought I was a good lover too. What was the problem? Was I the problem?

I sighed and looked down, feeling like the world was on my shoulders. It would be so easy to cry right now, to let it all go and break down like I did before... but I was not a pathetic little princess. I felt Mikey rubbing my knee with his three fingered hand. It felt pleasant and comfortable. Somehow Mikey knew how to make me feel a little better by just being near me. Something about his innocence made my anger weaker. I was confident in Raphael's fighting abilities but I was not sure how quickly he was able to recover from previous fight with Leo. I felt like a sitting duck waiting for my fate to decide by two males. Ugh, this was not fair.

"You can't have her, you dork!" I gruffed out as I sliced my sai though the air where my brother's plastron was moments ago. "How many times do I have to tell you? I've claimed her! She has my scent all over her. She is mine!" Donnie did not say anything, too focused on swinging his staff. She was mine. I was getting angrier by the minute since he was not backing down. She belonged to me. I almost hit the wall as I used almost all of my strength to tackle my rival, my brother. She was special. She did not fear me when I was angry. She accepted my darker side without question. And most of all, she did not care that I was a mutated turtle living in the sewers. She liked me for me. She saw Raphael, a man first rather than a green turtle. She made me less angry than I usually was. Has this girl actually tamed me? Was I pussy-whipped after being a playboy for so many years? No, that couldn't be true. But whenever I was with her, everything else seemed less annoying, less irritating, less frustrating. Her smile brightened my day, her eyes cooled me down, and her body fired me up. She liked my dirty sense of humor, she liked my body, she liked everything that I was. I was not gonna let somebody else other than myself near her. Especially my own geeky brother. I knew she liked him. It irritated me but I could not tell her how to feel. When I win, Donnie will finally stop tailing after her and let us be.

I loudly put the glass of water down on the table, stood up, and strode towards the training area to witness the fight with my own eyes. Mikey looked questionably at me as though surprised by my sudden behavior. Leo was still standing at the same spot, eyes glued to the two green fighting turtles. I stood next to him crossing my arms and watching the complicated ninjutsu fighting in front of me. I was impressed with their skills. Raphael was more of a raw power type of guy while Donatello was a quick light type a fighter. I could see Raph using too much force due to anger, Donnie dodging most of his hits, causing Raph to look more tired than his brother. He needed to cool down and calculate his force instead of just recklessly swinging his sais. He needed to get distracted from his rage and anger. I got a great idea and decided to start cheering for him. That got his attention. His head suddenly snapped to my direction and he smiled smugly as I did a cheerleader's leg up kick with my arms up in the air. I was not super-flexible but I was flexible enough to get my leg straight up high and touch my shoulder, if only for a split second. Leo lifted an eye ridge looking at me as though he was not impressed at all. I stuck out my tongue at him. I knew I was not a cheerleader with all their back and front flips, but hell, I was trying. He shook his head and looked away smiling at my childish behavior. I had a small smile on my lips too, glad that we were finally bonding. Donnie did not seem to pay any attention to me at all, too focused on every precise move of his staff, on every swing and kick that he made. He seemed to be using the momentum of his staff to attack Raph, which required much less energy than for Raph to block the attacks. I could clearly see that Raphael was at a disadvantage. Was he going to lose? He needed to finish this fight and quickly when he still had enough strength left. I was cheering him on, calling things like "Raphie, Raphie, he's my man, if he can't do it no one can!" It seemed to cheer him up a bit, making him fight with more enthusiasm and more calculated strokes. But I could still tell that he was getting tired while Donatello was full of strength. Should I try to distract the purple ninja? I was about to perporm a sexy back twist when Donnie knocked out two of Raphael's sais from his hands. They lay on the floor behind his back, too far to reech. The staff was pointed in his face, inches away from making contact with his skin, a threatening and warning gesture. I held my breath realizing what that meant. Did... did Donatello just win the fight?

Raphael tightened his fists into rocks, his hands shaking from rage. He knew he had lost, I knew he lost, and his brothers knew it too. He lowered his head and closed his eyes walking towards me. I looked at him, frightened and nervous about the whole thing. I was still hoping that he would not go through with this and disregard his honor for the sake of our love. But all he did was look deeply into my eyes. I could see great struggle in his soul, he was fighting himself, his honor and feelings for me clashing together. He sighed and cupped my cheek with his hand. I was too dumbstruck of the whole situation to remember my anger with him.

"Resisting will only make it worse," he said sadly. Raph looked at me for a long time before saying "He is a sweet guy. Please remember that." My mouth was hanging open when he walked away towards the exit of the sewers. I could see his whole body shaking as he started to run. He was leaving me alone? After all of this? I watched the entrance even after he was no longer there. I was too shocked at the whole outcome of events. Raphael lost against Donatello? What was the world coming to?

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around coming face to face with the purple ninja turtle. His face was sweaty and he looked a little worn out, but he still looked like he could throw another fight. He smiled sweetly at me, a reassuring gesture that somehow made me feel better. But I was still frightened about the whole thing. This was going to be weird. Like a first time having sex. Leonardo was eyeing us curiously and Michelangelo was applauding to Donatello's victory, probably oblivious of the bet Donnie and Raph made moments ago.

I looked up at Donnie, no doubt resembling a lost puppy, as if silently asking for gentle treatment. His whole face was radiating kindness and comfort. His thumb was rubbing the exposed skin of my shoulder in a soothing manner, making me calm down and rethink the whole problem of the situation. How was I going to go through with this? I haven't even properly kissed the guy, and here I was going to spend a while night with him making love? This was beyond crazy! I was not a whore. I have never cheated on anyone in my entire life. Was this cheating too? What would Raphael do to me if he found out I enjoyed this? Bit didn't he say himself not to resist this? Did that mean I was allowed to enjoy myself? Would I even enjoy this?

My head was spinning with so many unanswered questions. I was so preoccupied with thoughts that I did not feel a soft touch on the side of my face. Donatello was looking deeply into my eyes, his own shining with intense emotions I've seen so many times before: want, need, lust… love. I was lost in his brown orbs. At that exact moment nothing existed, just me and him.

A/N: Raphael-x-Katrina lovers, please do not kill me! LOL I know, I am so bad. Please review my friends. I love your feedback.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I was on vacation again. Read and review friends. I love your feedback. In this chapter we got a sexy scene, finally LOL. **

Mating Season ch 15

Katrina's POV

I was in a haze, hypnotized as Donatello was holding my hand and leading me to his room. It looked a lot like the Phantom of the Opera, where the Phantom was taking Christine to his lair for the first time. Once we have reached his room, he closed the door and locked it. I looked around seeing so many inventions which I realized where just room decorations. There was a famous Albert Einstein poster on the wall with his tongue sticking out. I looked at his double bed swallowing loudly from nervousness. I felt his hot hand land on my wrist. He turned me around and looked at me with warm kind brown-hazel eyes. He cupped my cheek, brushing the skin with his thumb lightly. My eyes were half-closed at the gentle touch. He leaned in slowly as if asking permission for a kiss. I was hesitant at first, but closed my eyes as I remembered Raphael telling me not to resist. Donatello was still under the influence of the mating season, and I had no idea how he would react if I fought back. Would he become more aggressive like he was with the gas aphrodisiac? Better be safe than sorry. I felt his thumb brush my lips before his lips landed on my own. A sensation of flying took over me. I became light-headed and weak, leaning against his chest unintentionally for support. He held me tight as he shifted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. I felt his tongue brush against my lips. It made my knees shake and my mouth open. What was happening to me? Why was this sweet almost innocent kiss making me act like a school girl? His tongue sweetly licked my own and I felt myself kissing him back. This felt too good. This was like kissing someone you liked for the first time in your life. I felt like I was fifteen again. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back more passionately, hearing him whimper in response. His hand was brushing my hair and his other slid down to my waist, bringing me closer to his chest shell. I felt myself blushing and getting hotter. If this continued, I had no idea if I would be able to stop.

Raphael's POV

"FUCK! Idiot!" I scolded myself as I punched the wall with my bare fist. How did I lose?! How did I allow myself to just hand her over to him? She was my girl, nobody else's. I claimed her. I leaned against the wall looking down and taking a deep breath to calm down, my forehead resting against the stone wall of the sewers. I lit a cigarette, taking a deep one in. Was my honor really that important to me? Shit, I acted like Leo, choosing honor over her. Fuck honor! I can't let my girl get touched by somebody else, especially by somebody she likes. I threw down the smokes and ran back to the lair. I am going to get her back!

Katrina's POV

I moaned as his hand wrapped around my breast very gently, squeezing softly as if afraid to break me. I was smoothing out his muscled biceps with my palms enjoying their hardness. He released my lips breathing hard and leaned to kiss my neck. I inhaled sharply as the sensation sent pleasant shiver down my body. It felt good, but I started to feel guilty the more I enjoyed it. I felt like I was cheating on Raph, and I was most definitely not a cheater. I pressed my palms against his chest to push him away. He stepped back looking at me with concern. I looked up at him, decision already made.

"I can't do this, Donnie. It doesn't feel right," I looked down at my feet not wanting to see the hurt look in his eyes. He was silent for quite some time.

"I respect your decision and the choice you're making. But… I don't think I can stop myself now. We have gone too far for me to pull back." I looked up seeing a hungry look in his eyes. It was almost like seeing another Donatello in him, a secret darker side of him that I have never even thought about. He pushed me against the bed and laid on top of me, kissing me passionately and feeling me up with his rough hands. I was taken aback by such sudden change of his demeanor. One minute he was sweet, the other he was a sexy beast. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue battled my own and his hardness pressed against my hip. His urgent caress made my back arch with need and fire. God, he was almost as good as Raph. Did he read this up on the internet?

I lifted my head up past the purple ninja turtle when I heard a loud knocking on the door. I tried to push Donnie off in order to answer it, but he did not move. I almost rolled my eyes at his stubborness. Guys will always be stubborn on potential sex.

"Who is it?" I yell out across the room, trapped underneath Donnie. It felt a little ridiculous laying like that being almost held down.

"Me! Don, I swear Shell if you don't open this door right now, I will break in!" I heard Raphael's angry voice and his fist colliding with the door once again. I felt my spirits lift up. He came back for me. He did not care about his honor, he cared about me more. I pressed onto Donnie's chest and this time he let me through. I ran to the door and unlocked it, throwing myself at Raphael, right into his arms. His hold on me was tight as his arms wrapped around me. I felt so safe in his arms. Sure, I liked Donatello but it was nothing to how much I liked Raph. Though the darker side of the geek turtle was unexpected and somewhat thrilling, Raphael was the turtle for me, always been. The purple ninja did not stop us as we exited his room. I looked back seeing him with his back to us looking down on the floor. He shifted his head slightly in my direction, sensing me looking at him.

"Just go. Leave me alone," he said flatly. I felt Raphael pulling me and closing the door behind us. He gave his brother a look mixed with what appeared to be compassion and self-satisfaction. I was glad to see his jealousy was not coming between his brotherly feelings for Donatello. I looked at him, seeing his flustered face, as if he had been running really fast before he came here. He attacked my mouth hungrily and kissed me deeply, as though we haven't seen each other for months. I relaxed into his kiss, battling his tongue with my own. Soon after though I remembered the bet he made with Donnie. I pushed him back and slapped his cheek. He looked in surprise at me.

"Don't you ever bet on me again, jerk," I pointed my index finger into his face in a stern manner. I attacked his mouth passionately as he was still dumbstruck, pushing him against the wall of the hallway. He started kissing back in no time, letting me have the little control I had pressing him against the stone. I heard a romantic sigh behind us, making me pull back from Raph's lips and look back in surprise and startlement. I saw Mikey looking at us with a goofy smile on his face.

"Go on, go on, don't mind me, please," he said motioning his hands for us to continue. I rolled my eyes at his behavior, but laughed nonetheless. Raph sent him an annoyed angry look before leading me to his bedroom. On our way there, I saw Leonardo who was giving Raph glares. What was his problem. He shook his head as we passed him. I realized that he was silently scolding Raphael for disregarding his honor. Would Leo have done differently if he was in Raphael's position? Come to think of it, Leo probably would never bet on anyone he cared about in the first place.

I felt his hot lips on my own the moment we closed the door. He pressed me against the wall and let his hungry hands roam free all over my body. I was happy that he came back for me, that he chose me instead of his honor, that he was holding me in his arms now. I kissed back with same need, glad that I stopped myself from going too far with Donnie. Donnie was great, but Raphael was the best for me. He quickly undressed me and spread my hips, making my thighs land on his powerful muscular legs, my back pressed against the wall. He spit on his finger and moistened my already wet pussy for more lubrication before entering me with his penis in one swift motion. I felt full once again as his girth invaded the depths of me. This was too intense, too emotional. Shit, he was making my clit twitch by just staring at me with those hazel passionate eyes. His head and shaft created the wonderful friction I loved so much. I was starting to melt in the sinful pleasure. My face was becoming flushed as he was brushing just the right spots. His hands was wrapped around my butt cheeks, gripping them possessively. I was blown away by his new passionate side. I used to think he was a beast in bed, but now… he just might be a sex god. Was this the make-up sex after the fight?

Raphael lifted me into his arms, his hands still around grabbing my ass cheeks. I wrapped my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck trying not to fall as he stepped away from the wall. He was holding me, supporting me with little effort as he lifted my body up and down onto his member. He was breathing into my neck as I started to ride him as well, tightening my hold around him. Shit. I've never done it standing up before. The gravity allowed him to enter me fully, hitting my cervix pleasantly, making me moan at the impact. Faster than usual, we both reached our climax moaning and groaning each other's names.

I was laying on his bed now, recovering from the awesome make-up sex we just had. Raph was smoking a cigarette, laying on his shell in a lazy way, my head on top of his chest. He had a smug expression on his face as I was still breathless from the coitus. His arms was wrapped around my body holding me tight as if afraid to let me go. My thoughts came back to the bet and the fight. I could not believe he did that. I continuously questioned his motive but could not find the exact answer.

"Why did you accept that bet?" I asked him looking him in the eyes. He finished his smoke and looked at me with a spark in his eyes.

"'Cause you're my girl and nobody is allowed to flirt with my girl," he replied cockilly brushing my hair with his hand. I frowned at his words.

"You could have talked about this with me, you know. Since it literally involved me!" I stated sternly making sure he knew I was still mad at him for doing such a stupid thing, but I did forgave him nonetheless. He looked seriously at me before sighing.

"I am sorry, Kat. I shouldn't have accepted the bet in the first place. I acted on impulse like a stupid rash teenager." I was surprised to hear him apologize to me. Wow. But the sincere look in his eyes only made my heart beat faster. I kissed him sweetly on the lips before cuddling closer to his hot body. Somehow, this bizarre experience has made us much closer. He had showed me what he was willing to do for me. He showed me that he was not like David. He showed me that I never came second to him. Raphael has proved himself once again, not through words but though his actions.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, friends. Do not forget to review please. Raphael is proving himself once again for Kat. ;) He is going out of his ways to show her that he truely cares for her. How sweet.**


	17. Chapter 16

Mating Season ch 16

It has been two weeks since Raphael and Donatello had their fight. I was living with the turtles in the sewers waiting for Steven to open the portal from the other side. Everything seemed to be quieted down. Donatello was avoiding me at first, but soon we started talking and ended up being on friendly terms again. Leonardo was warming up to me as well. We spend more time together during those two weeks, him explaining to me the importance of mediation and teaching it to me as well. Me and Mikey were constantly challenging each other to video game fights. He was still such a kid at heart and always did his victory dance whenever he beat me. My relationship with Raphael has progressed. We were now officially a couple. He was still a jerk at times, but mostly he was very sweet to me. Who knew Raph was hard on the outside and soft and chewy on the inside? The mating season was over now and all the fighting seemed to disappear with it. I was practicing my Tai Chi in the training room, doing slow movements with Donatello watching me. He proved to be a great teacher and was able to teach me the basics of the techniques so I could protect myself easily from a common thug.

"Very good," complimented Donnie at my pose. "Take a break, Katrina. Don't tire yourself out too much," he said in a friendly tone. I relaxed my body and let my arms drop to my sides. All these hand movements and continuously keeping my arms in the air has put my arm muscles under a strain. My thighs were aching too since my stance required me to spread them out a lot, pushing all of my weight on them. But the workout felt great nonetheless. I was in the kitchen getting myself a glass of water when I heard Donatello's excited voice.

"Kat! Come here quick. I'm picking up a lot of energy from the electric probe! We should get there as soon as possible!" he informed me with excitement. I put down my glass and came running to the living room where everyone was, looking at me and Donnie. Raph had an almost worried look on his face as though he feared this day would finally come. "OK, let's go then!" I exclaimed when no one moved. Everyone scrambled to their feet and followed Donatello to their destination. According to the purple ninja, the signal was getting a lot stronger the closer they got to the specified location. I felt like little jolts of electricity were going through my body the closer we got. We stopped when we saw the sparks of electricity near the electric probe dancing all around it.

"The readings are off the chart," indicated Donnie with excitement. "Katrina, you need to accelerate now before the portal closes," he looked at me wanting to see the scientific phenomena with his eyes. I finally got the feeling of dread. If I went through this portal, would I ever see them again? I felt Raphael put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I looked at him noticing a sad but understanding look in his eyes.

"Go, Kat. Don't worry. We will figure out a way to get you," he told me in a calm voice that was so un-Raphael like. I embraced him tightly feeling tears in my eyes. He hugged me back with great emotion. I kissed him goodbye before I turned around to look at the portal.

"I will miss you guys. I'll come visit again if I can," I said as I started to run to the spot. I closed my eyes as the electricity was growing bigger, sparks flying everywhere. Just as the light almost engulfed me I collided with something hard and fell over. It knocked the breath out of me. I opened my eyes to see myself still in the animated world, laying on top of a skinny male chest. I followed my gaze upwards to see a cartoon form of…"David?" I asked as I did not believe my eyes. His eyes were cartoonish big and brown and his short hair was in cute dark curls that I used to love so much. His rectangular glasses were on the tip of his nose as he stared at me with open mouth. He blinked at me as if trying to recognize me.

"Kat?" he asked not sure of himself. I got off him and scrambled up, looking at the portal behind him. The lightning seemed to disappear just like the electric sensation that was going through my body just moments ago. I looked down at my ex-boyfriend who was still shocked looking around and seeing the animated world for the very first time. He held a dozen of red roses in his hand which were now on the floor. "What the hell is going on?" he asked her as he stood up. He looked behind her and found the ninja turtles looking curiously at the scene.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him angrily still not forgiven his words. I crossed my arms looking down at him. He got up quickly not paying attention to my words as he was still shocked looking at the turtles.

"Are those… Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?!" he exclaimed with disbelieve coming closer to them.

"The ones and only, dude, except we aren't teenagers anymore," said Mikey with humor. David stared back as if seeing ghosts. He looked back at me, his eyes roaming over my new animated figure.

"Looking good, Kat," he said jokingly but I knew he meant every word of it. I rolled my eyes. He was still the same asshole, nothing has changed.

"I asked you what you were doing here. How did you get here?" I asked more sternly now, narrowing my eyes at his outfit. He was dressed nicely as if going on a date or something.

"I was just in your apartment," he said looking like he was recollecting his steps. I gave him a surprised angry look. What?! How the hell did he end up in my apartment? I never gave him the key to it. "Your roommate let me in," he said quickly as he saw me stare at him. I relaxed slightly hearing him say that. "Anyways, she told me you weren't here and that you have gone somewhere she did not know for a whole day," he continued. A whole day? I was here for more than two weeks how could I be gone for just a day in my dimension? "So I waited for you to come back to surprise you. But all of a sudden this blue light appeared from your apartment's floor, sparks flying everywhere and shit. And then all I could feel was you tackling me!" he said with great emotion in his voice. "What the hell is going on, Kat?"

"Ugh, you're in the animated world of TMNT, stupid. I think Steven, my neighbor from downstairs, is doing some sort of trans-dimensional portal experiments. I've been here for more than two weeks now, but in our… dimension it seems to be only a day," I explained to him. "By the way, what were you doing in my apartment? I returned all of the stuff you left behind," I stated, putting my hands on my hips. David brought the bouquet of flowers to me, closer to my face. I looked at him in surprise.

"Kat, I wanna start over," he said with a serious tone now. What?! After all the shit we've been through, he wants me to just welcome him back with opened arms?! Hell no! I ripped the flowers off his hand roughly and started hitting him with it, rose petals flying everywhere. He put his arms up, protecting his face from the pointy thorns. "Kat, wait, stop! I mean it! Stop hitting me!"

"Hold on," said Raphael stepping closer to us. I gave David's head one last hit before I threw the flower into his face and stepped closer to Raph. Mikey was laughing hysterically at the show and Donnie looked surprised at my rare aggressive behavior. Leo was watching curiously, calm as always like a collected leader he usually was. "You mean to tell me that this is THE David?" Raph asked me with a frown on his face. "The kid who dumped you over med school?" All other turtles looked at each other for answer, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Yes, that's him," I said still pissed off. David saw all of the attention on him and stepped closer out-stretching his hand for a handshake.

"Hi, Donatello, huge fan," he said shaking his hand eagerly. I rolled my eyes. Donnie was David's most favorite turtle since he was a geek like him. Donnie blushed at hearing that someone admired him for his smarts. Dave then moved to Mikey who gave him a confused look but grinned goofily, liking the attention and the new fan. Leo calmly and cooly shook my ex-boyfriend's hand not showing much of emotions. When David came to Raph though, who was standing by my side, Raph being Raph of course did not return the handshake but just stared at the guy in front of him, growling in annoyance. "What's wrong with him?" asked Dave as he looked at me questionably. I lifted my nose in the air, cockily ready to insult him.

"He can sense assholes like you a mile away," I said and heard Mikey snicker who stopped when Donnie elbowed him. Leonardo stepped forward not at all affected by my humor.

"It is very important that you would stop fighting between each other. David, you're welcome here in this time of need until the portal opens once again and you safely return home. Please follow me," he said as he already started to walk off. I looked up at Raph who did not look happy at all. As much as I did not want to see David, I had to agree with Leo. David had no where else to go and he needed turtle's help greatly. He followed behind us noticing how Raphael was wrapping his arm around me possessively. In that exact moment I loved how possessive he was of me, just to show my ex-boyfriend that I have moved on and was totally over him.

"So, uh, are you and Raphael a… thing now?" he asked stepping next to us looking at the hand around me, still in denial that this was real and not his overactive imagination.

"Yes," I said coldly. Raph gave him a cold glare again. Dave whistled as if he did not believe it, rubbing the back of his head.

"But he is a turtle," he told me looking like I was weird. I frowned at him wanting to slap that look from his face.

"So? He is a better man than you could ever be," I said defensively reminding Dave what he has done to me. He looked down genuine sadness in his eyes as he did not say anything.

"So, um, David," Donnie said a little shyly, "You come from the same dimension as Katrina, yes?" I did not know why he was asking those questions, he obviously already knew the answer to them. Dave nodded his head now looking up at his favorite ninja turtle, smiling slightly. "You said you were a big fan, does that mean you follow the… show very closely?"

"Yes, somewhat. I must say, the animation of this… world seems to follow the 2003 series, but if taken a closer look I would say it is more of a 'TMNT Back to The Sewer' style. Except you guys are taller," he said noting the difference of height. In the show they were shorter than April. Either they were no more than 5'3 or April was six feet tall. "The voice acting is different too," he added. Then smiled as he looked over at Donatello. "And you don't talk like the stereotypes they make you guys to be on TV. You guys seemed to be more… developed. Like as if you're the real Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." I almost facepalmed myself. Of course they were real, you idiot! Donnie looked in thought.

"And what do we talk like in the cartoon?" he asked curiously looking over at David. Dave pushed his glasses to his nose in a smart-like way, enjoying the attention.

"Well, you for example, talk like a complete techno geek. Using all the technological terminologies which are really hard to follow. But you seem to be a lot more laid back here, like I could actually have an intellectual conversation with you without frying my brain," joked David making Donnie blush. "Mikey, however, talks like he is on drugs," I snickered hearing this knowing just how right he was about that. Dave sent me a knowing smile at that.

"Hey!" Mikey said offended. "I don't use drugs!"

"I know, I know. But the voice actor and the writers make it SOUND like you do, which I gotta admit is pretty funny, but I am glad to see that you are a pretty cool dude in real life." Mikey smiled at the last words forgiving the funny insult right away. I felt Raph tighten his grip on me with irritation. What was the matter with him?

"Can you do me a big favor and shut up?!" He barked out turning to face David. I was surprised at his outburst but did not stop him. "Shell, you're more annoying than Mikey!" No one paid attention to another "hey!" coming from Mikey as the tension build between the two males.

"Well, I can see that you're still the same brute, crude and rude," Dave said crossing his arms and pushing his glasses up to his nose smartly. I stood between the two knowing too well that Raph would not take any of his shit.

"I'm gonna crack your lenses, nerd, if you don't shut the hell up!" He said threateningly and probably meaning it. The only thing stopping him was me in his way.

"Why don't you make me, hot-head!" replied my ex-boyfriend. Wow, he had some balls for a nerd, standing up to Raphael like that. I had to hold Raph back who wanted to make him shut up just about now. He was steaming and I was glad I still had just a little bit of humanity left for David. Otherwise, I would have let Raph beat him half to death. I sighed as I shook my head. What the hell was I going to do with these guys?

**A/N: Wow! David is the new character here. Tell me if you like him. Please review my friends. I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you for reading.**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for following this story, my friends! Sorry the lemons kind of became less frequent, but I will try to make the drama more interesting! PLease tell me if you like this chapter and the character development. Thank you!**

Mating Season ch 17

"Guys! Stop this now," I told David and Raphael as they were glaring at each other. David looked offended that I was not taking his side, used to my usually emotional support. Sorry, buddy, I am not your girl anymore.

"But he started it!" he said pointing his finger at the angry turtle next to me. I frowned getting angry myself. I swear God, sometimes David could be so immature.

"I don't give a shit who started it. I am ending this!" I wrapped my hand around Raph's upper arm and pulled him along before he would do something stupid. I was rubbing soothing circles on his skin to make him calm down. He relaxed under my touch and looked straight ahead of him, deciding to ignore my ex-boyfriend altogether.

We walked down the sewers in silence, everyone still awkward about what happened moments ago. When we reached the lair David inhaled in amazement like a true nerd he really was. I watched him trying not to laugh at his behavior. He was running all around looking at everything and comparing it to the show. He was talking really fast which kind of reminded me of Donatello when he was in his geeky moments. David stopped in front of the big computer screen which was taller than him.

"Holy Moses," he said in awe. "This is so cool! Imagine playing Skyrim on this bad boy!" he looked at me forgetting that we were no longer together. I smiled at how cute he was, still having feelings for him. Though I was mad at him greatly, I could not deny that I still found him cute and adorable. I knew he was not a bad person on the inside. He was actually very caring. But he was a complete mama's boy and that pissed me off when I was dating him, since he often chose her over me. I did not mind at the time, understanding family relations, but him breaking up with me just because his mommy told him to focus more on his career? That was harsh and I did not think I could ever forgive him for that. Maybe we could stay friends in the long-run?

I looked at Donnie who was blushing again as Dave continued to compliment his genius. Why was he blushing like a school girl? Maybe he was just not used to people showering him with compliments. Shrugging my shoulders I followed Raphael into the training room, or dojo as Raph often corrected me, to watch him lay off some steam. He was punching the bag furiously with his bare fists talking to me in growls about the annoyance of my ex-boyfriend and asking me what I even saw in him. I stayed silent, knowing too well that he would get even angrier if I explained my reasons and previous feelings for him.

Deciding not to waste my time by just simply watching Raph, no matter how sexy he looked at the moment, I started to practice my Tai Chi for relaxation purposes. I was once again at peace with my body and mind, somehow combining the meditation and the movement techniques together. I let my body move on its own without me thinking too much, allowing me to escape the outside world for just a little bit to the point where I did not hear Raph's growls of workout. My eyes opened though when I heard my name being called.

"Damn, Kat! You're a ninja too?" I looked at the door of the training area, seeing David with huge eyes on me and my form. "I didn't know you were into ninjutsu," he said in appraisal as he walked closer to me, not noticing or ignoring the increased growls coming from Raphael.

"It's not ninjutsu. This is called Tai Chi," I corrected him smartly straightening up. He gave me a confused look at the name. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Like water-bending from Avatar?" I explained to him, knowing too well that he would instantly understand since he liked that show too.

"Ohh! Aren't you a cute little water-bender, you," David said playfully punching my left arm with his right first. I narrowed my eyes as his hand lingered there for too long. I grabbed his wrist with my right hand, pushing it to my right side, and pulled on it towards me in a swift motion, bringing our bodies closer. He released a squeak as I placed my left wrist under his armpit, guiding his unbalanced body to my right side, using the power of earth in my legs to step to the left, and brought his body down to the floor. He looked up at me with shock as he was laying on his back on the matts. "Whoa," he said in a Keanu Reeves type of way. He got up quickly, admiration in his eyes. "Shit, Kat! Where the hell did you learn such cool moves?" I arched my eyebrow at him and placed my hands on my hips.

"Donatello gives me lessons in his spare time," I said proudly glad to show him that I was not a girl who could not defend myself. David's eyes widened at that.

"Will he be willing to teach me some moves too?" he asked in excitement and hope. I shrugged my shoulders, continuing my slow movements and Tai Chi forms.

"I don't know. Why don't you go and ask him?" I replied trying to dismiss him. I could feel Raph watching our interaction closely, probably getting jealous at the attention I was giving him. Dave almost skipped to the door as he was thanking me, already on the way to Donnie's lab. I looked at Raph who was giving the empty door a look of disgust.

"How did you date this guy for two years?" he asked me again in disbelief but he had a hint of humor in his voice. I sighed, seeing that he has finally calmed down.

"Hey, like it or not, me and him have a lot of things in common. We are both nerds first of all, and we enjoy almost the same things," I said defensively but with a smile too. "Actually, many of my friends said that he is like a male version of me, since we are so alike," I added remembering the good old days. I heard Raphael laugh at that. I looked at him frowning. I was not trying to be funny.

"Babe," he said approaching me, now laughing open-heartedly, "If you were anything like him, I would not be here..." he wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer, smirking down at me, "Claiming my property." His voice was silky and smooth as his hands grabbed my butt and squeezed. I smiled up at him and placed a kiss on his lips which he returned readily. He smelled like sweat with a little hint of testosterone, but the smell of the male hormone was not as strong as it was two weeks ago. I assumed it to be his usual smell when he was not all sex-crazed and wild. I pulled away smiling at him and giggled as he smacked my butt playfully. He put a wet towel over him, wiping the sweat away from his forehead. "I'm gonna hit the showers. Wanna join me?" he asked suggestively. Feeling sore from last night's long intercourse, I politely declined his invitation, mentioning my desire to continue practicing. He shrugged his shoulders and walked away, not taking any offence, but puffed out his chest proudly when I called last night an awesome fuck.

I was once again practicing, feeling like I had to learn everything before it was my time to leave this dimension. My thoughts came back to the portal. I frowned. It seemed as though Steven was trying to activate the portal again only a day later his first attempt. Did he think that he was a failure since it did not work for him yet? Were his calculations off causing the portal to unexpectedly appear several feet higher than what he had predicted? I sighed as my thinking was not leading me anywhere without any evidence. Did I have to go back to my home dimension when the portal opened again? I did not want to leave, I was having too much fun here. But I realized that I just could not abandon my family, my friends, my job, and my school. It would be childish, stupid, and reckless to choose a cartoon world over real world. I was not a depressed lonely individual like Steven. I had a life back home. But I also was falling in love with Raphael. I know I was a stupid hopeless romantic and I hated that weakness about myself. However, I could not lie to myself any longer, I was falling for Raph, even if he was a mutated ninja turtle as David not so gently pointed out.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the door to the training room-umm, dojo, I corrected myself in my thoughts-open. David and Donnie stepped inside. I rolled my eyes at that. So he convinced poor Donnie to give him some beginner's training. The look on David's face was that of child waking up on the Christmas morning, except for David was Jewish.

"Oh, boy! I can't wait to begin," he almost squealed but coughed afterwards, calming himself down and lowering his voice to his normal guy tone. "I will try my best, Donatello," he said now serious. Donnie looked a little nervous but was hiding it very well. However, I knew him long enough to tell when he was anxious or excited, and he was definitely anxious right now.

"Umm, right. Let's begin," he said clearing his voice. I half watched them continuing my practice as the purple ninja explained the code of honor to David who pulled out a notebook from God knows where and started writing down the notes. Then finally Donnie showed him the basics of dodging and defence. He used the same approach on my ex-boyfriend as he did on me, except he was not teaching him Tai Chi. He was teaching him ninjutsu. I lifted my eyebrows at that. It took years to master the technique, but I saw how determined David looked. I laughed slightly, shaking my head at that. He was always so ambitious.

Donnie then asked David to show the limits of his upper strength, making him do as many push-ups as he could. I was surprised to see him do twenty-four without stopping before his arms started shaking as he collapsed. Did he start working out or something after we broke up? Donnie complimented Dave's strength, saying that it was quite impressive for a beginner. Dave laughed, smiling charmingly at him, breathing hard and wiping the sweat from his forehead, his face all flushed. I lifted an eyebrow as I saw Donnie blush looking at him, his eyes half closed as he watched David take off his shirt, who was complaining about hotness in the room. What was going on? Before I could think about Donnie's reaction, I looked over at David's shirtless form. Holy shit! He definitely gained some muscle since the last time I saw him. It was summer time in our dimension, so I guess he had more free time working out. Though he was still skinny, I could see already formed muscles that were not there before. Dave turned around looking at me cockily, flexing his muscles to show off.

"Like what you see, my sweet little Kit-Kat?" he said in a playful tone as he saw my eyes on him, using his nickname for me. It was like I was shaken from a day-dream. I frowned and straightened up from my previous Tai Chi form, crossing my arms.

"I am not your little Kit-Kat anymore. You've had your chance to prove yourself, mama's boy, and you blew it," I told him sternly and coldly, reminding him how he chose med school over me just because his mommy told him to. I saw his smile fall and he unflexed his muscle immediately, looking down with genuine sadness in his eyes. He took his shirt, already putting it on, and left the dojo, apologizing to Donnie for ending the training so abruptly due to his need to be alone for a while. I narrowed my eyes at his behavior as he disappeared from my view. I could see that his feelings of regret were real, that he wished he could reverse time and undo what he did. For a moment I too wished that he never did what he did to me, but quickly realized that it was meant to be. If he did not break up with me, I would not have been all alone in my apartment on Saturday night, drinking beer and watching TMNT cartoons. I would have been with him and my friends, enjoying the summer. I would have never been teleported to this dimension in the first place and I would not have met and fell in love with Raphael. I realized that it was meant to be, that everything was somehow connected. Maybe Donatello was right. Maybe it was my destiny to come here. I shook my head as I saw Donnie approach me, a frown on his face as if he was going to lecture me.

"Katrina, whatever he has done to hurt you so, you must refrain from hurting him back," he told me looking me in the eyes.

"And why should I? He deserves it," I said almost childishly, pouting and not wanting to give in to reason.

"He told me he still had feelings for you," added Donatello softly and calmly. "You told me that you never wanted to hurt anybody, so why is he an exception?" I looked at him, not finding words to reply. He was right. I was beeing a complete bitch to him. I sighed looking down. "Think about what I said," he finished as he exited the dojo and went in the direction of his lab.

"Wait, Donnie!" I ran after him. He stopped as he heard me and turned around giving me his attention. "You have been acting kind of strange lately. Is anything wrong?" His continuous blushes around David did not go unnoticed around me. Donnie looked down not wanting to meet my eyes.

"Umm, nothing's wrong, Katrina. I am just a little excited to have another intellectual guest in our home," he said in a lower voice so that only I would hear him. "I...uh… I have to go and watch over the electric field probe. I am working on hooking it up to a bigger alam so that we won't miss the chance of the portal opening again," Donnie said walking away. I blinked at his sudden retreat. Something was definitely going on with Donatello.

**A/N: Oh-ho! Something is wrong with Donnie! O_O But what is it? So far, it is a mystery to us all, except for me of course LOL. Review please, my friends, and tell me what you think is going on with Donnie. I will tell you if you're correct or not. ;) Thank you so much for reading!**


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Drama is strong with this one. LOL.

Mating season ch 18

I started to feel horrible. Was I too harsh on David? I was fighting myself since I knew I was being rude, but my pride and my anger at him kept me away from apologizing. I sighed and walked into the living room area to find David on the couch watching TV with Mikey, but not really paying attention. He looked like he was in his own world, deep in thoughts, frown on his face. I rubbed my forehead and set down next to him. He acknowledged my existence and moved over to make room for me.

"Listen, Dave," I sighed looking away. This was not easy for me at all. "I am sorry if my words hurt your feelings, but I was telling the truth. You cannot just… waltz back into my life and expect me to accept you with opened arms!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air. I wanted to sort things out right here and now. Dave looked at me sadly but I could see disagreement and protest in his eyes.

"I know what I've done to you is inexcusable. I have been a selfish asshole. I know that. But I've realized it too late," he tried to take my hand in his, but I pulled back not wanting to touch him. His eyes were hurt for just a second but he recovered himself quickly, putting his hands on his lap. He sighed. "Please, if you can just give me a chance to prove to you that you are much more to me than what you think you are." He was having trouble forming words. His sentences came out awkward; it was a trait he had when he was nervous.

"Apparently, just a couple of months ago I was a distraction to you and your future career!" I yelled back starting to steam. I was not usually this angry, but spending time with Raphael has probably rubbed off some of his personality on me, making me realize that it is okay to scream and shout sometimes to make your point. David pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Please, just let me speak," his eyes begged me. I closed my mouth tightly and motioned with my hand for him to go on, crossing my arms in the end to symbolize that I was impatient and annoyed with him. "Those three months made me realize how much you mean to me, Kat. It made me realize that I love you, that I want you in my life, that I want to grow old with you." My eyes widened at his words. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? I was speechless, watching him, waiting for him to continue. David looked down at his hands. "I do not care what my mother thinks of this relationship anymore. I do not care that I will be going against her wishes." He looked up, his eyes were shiny with unshed tears. I've never seen him cry before.

My heart started to beat faster and faster, my anger dying down quickly as I continued to stare into his eyes. Were those the words I needed to hear all along to forgive him? If only he had said them to me before I fell in love with Raphael, I would have forgave Dave right then and there… but my heart now belonged to somebody else. I had feelings for both Raphael AND David, how could I not? I was with David for two years and my heart still fluttered when he looked at me with his soft brown eyes. I was with Raph for only two weeks, but my heart felt the same amount of love for him as it did for David… it is just David felt more… familiar.

"I know it is too much to ask you to forgive me right now, but… Maybe in time you could give me a chance?" He looked at me pleadingly. His eyes were honest, there was no mischief behind them. He truly wanted to make this work again. I blushed when he lowered himself on one knee on the floor in front of me. Oh, God, what was he doing?! He then started to sing to me, like he used to when we were dating to win my heart. What in the name of the Lord?

Time, it needs time

To win back your love again

I will be there, I will be there

Love, only love

Can bring back your love someday

I will be there, I will be there.

My cheeks were starting to get red and my eyes started to water, I had to bite back tears. He was singing one of our song, our favorite love song "Still Loving You" by Scorpions.

I'll fight, babe, I'll fight

To win back your love again

I will be there, I will be there

Love, only love

Can bring back your love someday

I will be there, I will be there.

His voice changed into his beautiful harmony, warming my heart and melting all of the ice grown over it by his previously cold words. He looked so beautiful right now, like an angel from heaven, claiming his love to me.

If we'd go again

All the way from the start

I would try to change

Things that killed our love

Your pride has build the wall, so strong

That I can't get through

Is there really no chance

To start once again?

I'm loving you

David was looking pleadingly at me. Mikey now paused the TV to look at us, his expression confused. Everything seemed to stand still around us, like no one else existed but me and David.

Third POV

"Is this really happening right now?" asked Raphael in a gruff voice looking over at Leo who was also watching the scene closely. "What the hell is that sissy doing?!" He exclaimed in anger, wanting to storm over there and punch the guy in the face. Leo stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"You've got to allow her to make a choice, Raphael," Leonardo said in his calm collected voice. The red ninja turtle growled and roughly shrugged his shoulder from his brother's grasp.

"I ain't just gonna stand here and watch this shit," his eyes were blazing fire but he did not move closer to the couple on the couch. He groaned out in annoyance and looked away. "I can't believe that stupid sissy romantic bullshit is working on her. Look at her, all googoo-eyed!" The hot-head started to walk around aimlessly like a trapped animal. Leo watched him closely. "Ugh! I've had enough of this shit! She can do whatever the fuck she wants!" Raphael stormed out of the living room area and slammed the door of his bedroom.

Donatello was watching the couple, the male on the floor in particular, as if he was hypnotized. His brown eyes glazed as if in a trance. His whole body was standing still.

Try, baby, try

To trust in my love again

I will be there, I will be there

Love, our love

Just shouldn't be thrown away

I will be there, I will be there

"What's wrong with Donnie?" asked Mikey coming next to him and waving a hand in front of his face. The purple ninja was not affected and continued to blankly stare at the romantic scene before him. Michelangelo looked over at Leonardo who did not reply, shrugging his shoulders. "Dude! I wish I could sing like that!" exclaimed Mikey in admiration of David's voice but Leo shushed him quickly.

Katrina's POV

My hands were shaking watching David pour his heart out to me in one song. The tears were rolling down my face, I could not stop myself from crying. I was so weak, so weak to succumb to him like this. I knew that my weakness in being a hopeless romantic would hunt me down. And now it finally has. David took my hand in his and kissed it, looking straight at me, his eyes pleading.

If we'd go again

All the way from the start

I would try to change

Things that killed our love

Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know

What you've been through

You should give me a chance

This can't be the end

I'm still loving you

His voice and words sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes enjoying the sound of it. David was always self-conscious about singing in front of other people, especially an audience. But right now, he showed me that he did not care about anyone but me. He just ripped his heart out and handed it to me with this song. I… I couldn't. It was too much too soon.

I'm still loving you, I need your love

I'm still loving you

He finished singing breathing hard and looking hopefully at me. He knew what effect it had on me, that I forgave him for everything that he has done. The problem was… he was too late.

"David…" I could not find words, wiping the tears away from my cheeks. "I.. I… It's too late," I said in grief knowing that I was rejecting him. "I-I can't do this," I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. The look on his face was heart-broken, like I just took his soul, ripped it out of his body, chewed on it, and spit it out right into his face.

I broke down by the time I closed the bathroom door. My hysterical cries were probably heard across the whole sewers. I could not believe I rejected him, after what he has done, after what he presented to me. If it was not for Raphael I would not have even thought twice before getting back with David. I did not know where I found the strength to say no to him. He has hurt me, badly yes, but could I forgive him for everything? I almost laughed at my thoughts. I already did forgive him, for everything. I wanted to storm out there and kiss him, instead of sitting here and crying. But my pride… I did not want to make it seem like I could be easily won over by one song. I wanted to show that I was not a pansy, that I was a strong independent woman. What would Raph think of me if I just accepted David with opened arms just after hearing him sing one love song to me? I shook my head at myself. Yes, if David wanted me back, he had to do more than this. His actions must speak louder than his words or his songs. I was shocked that I even was considering giving him a chance. Was I betraying Raph? I sighed and washed my face with cold water. Would he understand? I was with David for two years, he must understand.

I came out of the bathroom to see David in the kitchen with his head in his hands. Donnie was in front of him, soothingly patting his shoulders and saying kind words to him. Dave had a glass of water in his hand, but he did not even look at it. He gave Donnie a reassuring smile so that the ninja turtle stopped worrying about him, but I knew that that smile was fake. David was hurt and deeply. I approached him, looking at the floor.

"Dave?" my own voice sounded so weak, I hated it. His body immediately stiffened and he turned around right away, looking at me with hope. I looked down at the floor. "I want to give you chance," I said sighing. He suddenly got up and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I hugged him back but pulled away slightly. "My heart wants to give you a chance, but…" David looked back at me his expression saddening at "but." "I am with Raphael now and I have feelings for him too." David was silent for a moment, but his face contorted into anger right after.

"Kat, you barely know him!" he exclaimed pointing his hand at the direction of Raph's room. "Wake up, Kat! You only like him because he is your second favorite ninja turtle!" Ah, there was his temper. I lifted my brow at his words. Second favorite? I frowned getting angry myself.

"First of all, Mister-you-think-you-know-me-SO-well, he is not my second favorite, he is my FIRST favorite ninja turtle! UGH!" I grabbed my head in anger because my words were not helping me at all. "You think we are so similar that I like the same things you do?! That I simply follow you and like whatever you like without question? Ever since you found out I liked the same fandoms you thought I was exactly like you, that I acted like you, talked like you. Well you're wrong! I'm not your shadow, David! I am my own person!" Where was all of this coming from? Has something finally blow up in my brain? The realization finally started to hit me.

"I wasn't saying that, Kat!" David yelled back, offended. "All I was saying that you barely know the guy! How can you choose HIM over ME?!" he pointed his hands to himself, looking at me as though I was crazy.

"I'm not choosing anybody yet! I'm confused, I'm scared! I am scared to give you a second chance 'cause you fucked up the first time. I'm scared of getting hurt again!" Tears were on my face again. My words made him silent as he looked at me finally understanding. He has scarred me deeply, and it was not the forgiveness he had to worry about, but my trust in him. "I can't trust you with my heart anymore! Don't you understand?" I said with tears in my eyes. "You've hurt me. You've hurt me bad. I was depressed for two whole months because of you!" I was getting angry with myself for crying in front of him and Donnie but I realized I did not care much at the moment. "Would you like to know what I was doing on the night I got here? I was drowning myself in alcohol and watching TMNT just to forget YOU!" I pointed my finger at him accusingly. "All those nights alone spend crying over YOU! And did you even call? Were you even worried about me?!" Donnie came up to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder in a true friend-kind of way.

"Kat, just calm down," his soft voice was telling me. But I could not calm myself. Everything that I was holding inside just suddenly came to surface. It surprised both me and David what I have been suppressing all this time.

"You don't know what it felt like being unwanted, being unimportant, BEING A DISTRACTION!" I screamed at him desperate and angry. "You always put me second, always!" I began crying again, this time against Donnie's shoulder.

"The hell is all the noise about?" Raph's annoyed voice sounded from the living room. He stopped and stared at the scene.

"He," I pointed my finger at Raph still looking at David. "He never puts me second! He has proven to me that I am more to him than a good fuck. He forsaken his warrior honor for ME. He went to fight for my honor for ME! His actions proven more in the past two weeks than all your sweet talk in the last two years!" I was breathing hard. David was speechless, watching me with wide eyes and listening to my every word. "So excuse me, if I do not accept you with the opened arms!" And just like that I walked away, leaving wide-eyed David and Donnie with raph following my steps.

A/N: WOW! Kat's got claws! Watch out! She finally breaks down, geez, the girl must have been quiet for far too long. Let me know what you think of the chapter, friends! I am all ears!


End file.
